


The Complications of Human Feelings

by FreeArchive



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Central Character Death, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Panic Attacks, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Jessa works contently at her bar and the doorway to one of the black markets' best dealers. But one day, someone new walks in and flips her world on her head. She's gorgeous, charming and relentlessly flirty.But humans are complicated, and their feelings even more so. Yet Jessa can't help but be drawn to Zhora, against all odds.{Zhorjess}{Jessa x Zhora}
Relationships: Jessa Flexand/Zhora Leonis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I am here with the rarest of rarepairs. There isn't even a tag for Jessa yet so 👀👀 welcome if you're reading this. I hope you enjoy this 💜

Jessa scrubbed down her bar and groaned. She'd had a particularly bad night. Usually her patrons were courteous enough to keep their fights outside where they weren't her problem. It was just good manners, you know? Everyone abided by it. 

But that night, a bunch of Union ships had docked and their occupants had gone out drinking. While this was neutral territory, that didn't stop them from acting like they owned the place. And _that_ had gotten them into a spot of trouble. The underworld of that roamed the space between Empire and Union held many that didn't take kindly to cocky, drunk Union soldiers. And most weren't afraid of violence. 

Things got out of hand. Quickly. 

There’d been no casualties, so that was a plus. She remembered a night, a few months ago, when she had a body on her hands. The patron who'd killed the other fled the scene before she had a chance to speak. That was a mess that she’d needed to involve the port authorities in. Not something she wanted to do again. 

"Oi, Jessa," a patron grumbled as he sat down. "Fix me up with something cold." 

"Coming right up," she promised. 

Quick fingers spun him up something special; he'd had a rough day, needed a little boost to get him back on his feet. Just an extra shot of a little happy juice. It was a temporary solution but one that would make him feel better. As she slid the drink across to him, a new figure caught her eye. 

She was tall, cutting her way across to the bar with ease. Jessa wasn't the only person working but she was looking right at her. Jessa frowned but kept cleaning. 

That was until the woman sat down in front of her and cleared her throat. 

Oh wow, she was pretty. Tall with a face like it she'd be sculpted by the gods. Sharp green eyes that matched her green and blue hair. It didn't help that her shirt exposed a lot of midriff—specifically a lot of abs. Jessa dragged her eyes away and put on her most charming expression. 

"What can I do for you?""

The woman looked at her, eyes running up and down her body. She didn't answer yet, leaving just enough time for Jessa to blush. Was she checking her out? 

"I need to be hooked up," the woman said casually. "Can you help me?" 

At that moment, Jessa really hated that that exact phrase was their code. She could think of plenty of ways in which she could help her hook up. Which would not be helpful. 

"I can," Jessa said, keeping her tone professional and cool. "What's your name?" 

"Polaris." 

Jessa had heard about her. A legendary arms dealer who's moral code suited her and her needs. Best of her kind, they said. Rumours spread as far as space stretched and Jessa was in the heart of it. Every night she'd hear new things, new gossip from her patrons. She knew things that she wasn't supposed to. In ways, she was one of the most powerful figures in their business. 

Jessa shook her head. "No. Your real name. We need to start with a little trust." 

Of course, there was no way for her to verify that whatever she told her was true but the thought still stood. Most people who connected with her did reveal their secret identities. And from there, a business relationship grew. Better for all parties involved. 

The woman smiled. "I like you. Not a bit timid." 

Years working in the dark underworld of space ports had hardened her to even the scariest of patrons. Even if she wanted to cause trouble, there were plenty of others in the bar who’d stop her. They needed this place open. 

Jessa just shrugged. 

"Zhora." 

It was strangely beautiful. 

"Okay, Zhora," Jessa said. "Let me get you something for the wait and then I'll see what we have out back." 

Zhora's smile widened. She watched her curiously as Jessa fixed her a drink. Sharp eyes, magnetising. Jessa placed it down in front of her and went to go to the back room. 

"Wait." 

Jessa turned around. 

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Zhora asked before she took a long sip from her straw. "You know mine. It's only fair that I know yours." 

Jessa kept her head high. She was testing her resolve. Lucky for her, she had lots. 

"Jessa." 

Zhora's lips quirked. " _Jessa_. What a lovely name." 

Jessa hated how nice her name sounded on her lips. Zhora looked human, no other signs that she wasn't. Jessa didn't meddle with humans in that way a lot because things got… messy. They had so many emotions and needs. Jessa did as well but she dealt with them differently. She didn't need to get involved, even if she was so nice to look at. 

"I'll be right back," she said, ignoring her attempts at flirting. 

Zhora nodded and went back to sipping her drink. 

Jessa slipped away and down the corridor, heading down to the room at the very back. It was off limits to none other than her and one other staff member. For good reasons. 

"Hey, boss-" 

Jessa might run the bar but her hands were clean of shady business. She was merely the messenger. Her boss was a much more important figure known as Void. Even Jessa didn't know her real name, though they'd been friends for years. The idea came to mind as she remembered telling Zhora they needed a level of trust. She scoffed. Trust was rare in their line of work. 

"What, Jessa?" Void snapped. "I'm busy." 

She was always busy. Running a whole black market off the back of a neutral space port wasn't an easy task. Jessa was used to her sharp words by now; they didn't bother her. She didn't mean it and Void usually apologised by the end of the week. 

Void sat at her desk with several files open, long black hair tied back from her face. Silver tattoos lined her hands, twining up her arms before they disappeared under her sleeves. She was as beautiful as the night but twice as deadly. Beauty was a weapon too, Void often said. Use it. 

"New person looking for you," Jessa said. "Name's Zhora. Says she's Polaris." 

Void froze and looked up from what she was doing. Something flickered in her dark eyes. "Polaris is here? Shit, what does she want?" 

Jessa shrugged. "I don't know. She just came in-" 

Void snapped her fingers. "Send her in. Now." 

"Pfft. Right-o, boss." Jessa rolled her eyes. She didn't care when Void was hissy. She just did as expected and made sure everything ran smoothly. Her job. 

Zhora was still sitting out by the bar as expected but this time she had someone on her other side. A cute girl with twin antennas and wide eyes. Jessa's stomach curled. So she was this kind of person. 

"Oh and then what did you do?" the girl asked in awe. 

Zhora chuckled, sipping her drink. " _Then_ , I had to think on my feet. Rhino-beasts are big but they aren't smart." The girl nodded. "So using my speed, I managed to divert its attention away so the passengers could escape." 

"You're so brave!" A hand was sliding along a bicep, smiles widening as boundaries were tested. 

Jessa rolled her eyes. 

At least she knew that Zhora was into girls now. Not that that was important information. No. Not at all. She didn't care. 

"Hey, Polaris," she called as she came back in. "Come with me. Got an extra shipment. I need help carrying it." 

"Sorry, love, duty calls." Zhora put her drink down. "Maybe I'll see you around?" 

The girl's eyes narrowed at Jessa, annoyed she'd interrupted them. Jessa glared back. Business was business, this wasn't her fault. Blame Zhora for chatting someone up on a job. 

"Smooth talker, huh?" Jessa said as she led her into the back. 

Zhora chuckled. "Only for some. A rare few are immune to my charm." A hand skimmed Jessa's cheek before it pulled away as quickly as it came. Like she'd never touched at all. "But I do love a challenge." 

Jessa, luckily, had great control of her bodily functions and stopped herself from blushing. She couldn't admit to her that maybe she wasn't so immune. "She's in here." 

Zhora gave her a warm smile for ducking inside. 

Void looked up as she walked in and stiffened. "Polaris." 

"Void. Looking lovely as always." 

Void was beautiful, like the night sky filled with far away stars, but Zhora's voice had lost its charm. A harder edge entered her voice. Was it anger? Or annoyance? 

Void grimaced. "Listen, Zhora-" that _was her real name?_ "-things got out of hand. It isn't easy-" 

Zhora stormed up to her and her lips curled back in rage. "You screwed me over! Where was that shipment? You were handling things!" She lifted her chin. "Yet, I saw nothing. What do you have to say?" 

Jessa lingered in the background, trying to stay as invisible as possible. When Void didn't have backup like today, she stayed around to make sure no one got too rowdy. So far, Zhora was bordering too aggressive. 

"It got stopped at the ports," Void snapped. "It wasn't my fault. Your supplier is an idiot." 

"It was in your hands," Zhora retorted. "It was _your_ fault. I almost lost one of my biggest clients." 

Jessa hadn't known Void was dealing with Polaris. She thought she knew everything happening at the port but seemed everyone had something to hide. Even her boss. 

"We're working to get it back," Void said coldly. "It will take time." 

Zhora blinked once but didn't break eye contact. The tension in the room was electrifying. Both powerful forces unwilling to concede to the other. "I need to make sure it's done." 

"Then stay. I don't care where. We'll have your shipment soon." Void wasn't normally like this. Her boss hadn't gotten to where she was by being a hostile bitch. 

Zhora bristled and opened her mouth again. This was getting nowhere. 

"You can stay with me," Jessa offered, breaking the tension. "I live over the bar." 

Zhora turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark but they gradually lightened until she frowned, as if in thought. "I accept." 

At least they'd stopped shouting at each other. Void simmered but she too was calming down. 

Zhora shot Void a look. "At least your assistant isn't a moran." 

Void dropped her gaze and mumbled something that sounded a little like "she's not my assistant". 

It was true. Jessa was no one's assistant. She helped Void, Void helped her. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. 

"Just get it back." 

When Zhora turned her back, Void's expression shifted from anger to weariness. Her boss was exhausted and this encounter hadn't helped. Jessa knew Void pushed herself a lot. Maybe too far sometimes. Void mouthed a weary thanks before looking back down. Jessa scurried after Zhora. 

"You should have kept your head," Jessa said as they left the room. "Void-" 

Zhora waved away her concern. "Void and I go back. She knows that I just want my shipment." 

Why hadn't Jessa known this? Never once in their working together had Void ever mentioned Zhora. Which was surprising seeing how big Polaris was in the underworld. Big names meant big allies. Void was only getting more powerful. 

"You like your boss, huh?" Zhora commented. 

"Yes. I mean… we've worked together for so long. We protect our own." Why was she saying this? Her relationship with Void didn't matter. 

"Ah, Jessa! There you are!" A patron was sitting at the bar and waved an empty glass at her. "I need a refill!" 

Wasn't like he could have asked the other bartender on duty. She was busy. But Jessa nodded and smiled. "Please excuse me. My shift ends in about an hour. Perhaps you should go pick up your things?" 

If Zhora was serious about staying with her. 

Zhora nodded. And then she was lost in the bustle of people around her. 

"Things going well, Jessa?" the patron asked her once she'd refilled his drink. "Place looking after you?" 

"Sure is," Jessa agreed. "Couldn't ask for more." 

Zhora returned before the hour was up with a bag and another person in tow. Neither Void nor Zhora had mentioned that she’d another crew member. Jessa should have guessed. There was no way someone like Polaris worked alone. She was lucky it was only one. 

“Sup, girl,” Zhora smirked. 

Great. She'd regained her charm. 

"I didn't know you had someone else with you," Jessa admitted. 

"Oh. Jessa, meet Wyst, my engineer." 

Wyst was a small, young woman with bright rainbow hair and a happy-go-lucky grin. While they seemed different in personality, she matched Zhora in energy. Already she seemed like a handful. 

"Hi!" 

Jessa smiled at her. "Come upstairs. I'll show you where you'll be staying." 

They went through the back again but instead of continuing to where Void worked, they turned and headed up a flight of stairs. These were Jessa's stairs to her personal home. No one else was ever allowed up, except occasionally Void when the time came. 

Her apartment was large enough due to the fact that she owned the building. It was smaller than one might think as one floor was used only for storage. Black market stuff. As usual. But it was cosy and hers, decorated with foreign plants and books. 

"Make yourself at home." 

"Oh, cool!" Wyst beamed when she saw her TV. "Is this the newest model? Sweet!" 

Dealing with a black market queen had its perks. Void was generous with her bonuses. And she had access to places normal citizens wouldn’t. It wasn’t uncommon to hold the latest unreleased technology several months early. 

"I didn't know Wyst was coming too," Jessa admitted to Zhora. "I only have one spare room. It isn't big enough for two people." 

"Wyst should use it," Zhora said immediately. "She's a kid. Needs her space." 

A kid? Looking at her, Jessa knew she was young but she'd never have thought 'kid' young. Perhaps an affectionate term. Still. There was something soft about that friendly expression. Yet sneaky. She suspected there was more to her than met the eye. 

"Okay. I'll take the couch." 

Internally, Jessa sighed. She knew taking them in for Void wouldn't be the best but she didn't realise she was giving up her bed for it. But if this would get her out of her hair, then it was worth it. They didn’t need someone as powerful as her as their enemy. 

Zhora peered into her room and a grin slowly grew. 

"Oh, ridiculous. Your bed is big enough for two people." 

Jessa frowned at her. She wanted them to… share? A bed? Together? A rush of heat shot down her spine. _Oh_. Oh, okay. 

Zhora turned, a sly smirk dancing on her perfect lips. "What? Scared once I have you in bed, you won't be able to resist?" 

Jessa, once again, rolled her eyes. "Do you believe every girl in the universe wakes up wanting to sleep with you?" 

"Oh, no. But I can hope." She winked. 

Jessa half wanted to throttle the woman while the other half wanted to aggressively make out with her. She was unbearably charming. It was driving her crazy. But she wisely did neither of those things. 

"Whatever. Just unpack your things. I'll get food." 

Zhora wasn't put out by the fact that Jessa wasn't responding to her flirting. Instead she laughed and slid into her room. This was like a game to her. And she was far too excited to play. 

Jessa returned to her living room, checking that Wyst was still there, before heading into her kitchen. Food. Right. Next job. Usually she only cooked for herself and sometimes two, on the rare occasions that Void joined her. Jessa hadn’t had a proper guest over in years. 

They were both human so Jessa turned to the bar’s human menu. Spotting the easiest she headed down, snagged some ingredients from storage and came back up again. Just a little fry up and she'd be good. It was only the first day. 

"So… you're a bartender?" Wyst had appeared behind her, seeming to have lost interest in her TV. Or gained an interest in her. "How'd you end up working for Void?" 

Jessa didn't turn around. "Void and I are old friends. She needed a place. I needed more business." 

Of course, the details were a little more messy than that but that was the gist. Void was already an amazing deal maker but had been kicked out by her old patron. Jessa's bar was doing well but it could have been doing so much better. They hadn’t been close but knew of each other’s existence. Hashed out some rules. And things happened. 

"Right." Wyst leaned over her shoulder and beamed. "Fish and chips? You shouldn't have." 

Jessa shrugged. "I work at a bar. Options aren't super diverse." 

Not that she seemed to care. 

Zhora emerged from her room just as the food was ready. She changed into something lighter, shedding her armour in favour of a dark shirt. Her stomach was still on full display—not that Jessa was going to complain. She would appreciate but not touch. 

“Dinner,” she said as she placed the plates on the table. 

“Isn’t this the dream?” Zhora purred as she sat down. “A pretty girl cooking dinner, ready after a long day’s work. I could get used to this.” 

“Don’t.” 

Wyst snickered. When Zhora turned her look to her, she just laughed. “It’s not working on her.” 

“Yeah. I don’t date and I don’t mess with humans,” Jessa said as she too sat down. 

“Huh?” 

Zhora said nothing, eyes narrowing curiously. Both wanted an explanation. Under two sets of eyes, Jessa flushed and tried to explain herself. 

“Humans are messy creatures,” Jessa admitted. “Too many feelings and needs. It’s… it’s complicated. But I don’t do that with them anymore.” It was annoying as humans were probably what populated her space port the most. But Jessa kept her rule. For safety of her heart. 

“Like Void?” 

Jessa rolled her eyes. “Void and I aren’t like that. We’re friends. Just.” Besides, Void wasn't human. Only human-passing but very few knew that. 

Jessa started eating, surprised to remember that she actually like fish and chips. It wasn’t a food she usually ate because there were other easier options and they were dramatically unhealthy. But they tasted so good. Maybe humans were right about some things. 

“You’re a good cook,” Wyst said between mouthfuls. 

“Thank you.” 

This was easily the weirdest scenario Jessa had been in in a long time. At least her company was pleasant. Zhora didn’t tone down her flirting but Jessa had a suspicion she couldn’t, that it was now a part of her personality. Wyst quipped back and forth with her, teasing relentlessly. 

She liked both of them, in a strange way. They'd be easy friends to have, if friends was what Zhora put on the table. Jessa was interested in keeping it that way. 

“I’m tired,” Wyst announced. “So I’m going to bed.” 

“Sure. Room’s down the hall, on the left. Shower too." 

Wyst said goodbye and leaned over to whisper something to Zhora. Both started snickering. Jessa resisted the urge to ask and continued washing the plates. She wondered how long they’d be staying here. She didn’t know about Void’s deal with Zhora so she really had no idea. Messing with port authorities wasn’t easy. They were rough and hated the underworld. Void was going to have her hands full. 

Speaking of her boss, Jessa wondered how she was getting on. 

“I’m going downstairs,” Jessa said. “Lock up, check in. Don’t wait up.” 

Zhora smiled. “Thank you.” 

The first genuine expression Jessa thought she heard from her. She nodded. “Sure. No problem.” 

Jessa headed back down the stairs. At this hour, very early morning now, most people had filtered out. There were only a couple of stragglers that she got out easily. They never locked up for long but Jessa needed sleep like everyone else. It was her day to lock up. 

Once finished, Jessa slipped into the back room. 

“Void?” 

As expected, her boss was still awake. When did she ever sleep? 

“Oh… hey, Jessa. How are you?” Void ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “Sorry, I… I was rude to you earlier. I didn’t mean…” 

“It’s okay. You should get some rest.” She should have brought some food down her for her. There’d been no leftovers but Jessa hadn’t been thinking. Having guests messed with her brain. 

“Just a little bit more,” Void shrugged. “The port authorities are going to be a problem.” 

Jessa sat down in front of her. “What happened anyway?” 

“Eh… it was nothing,” Void said. “Zhora wanted things transported, I was the easiest for her. Except the supplier screwed up and got everything confiscated. Ugh. Too much trouble.” 

Jessa had her fair run ins with them and yes, they were too much trouble for what it was worth. The port authorities had stupid rules about what passed and what didn't. It was annoying. But they kept the peace so they had a purpose. Still, it was annoying. 

“You need to sleep. You’ve been working for hours.” 

Void waved her off. “Nothing I’m not used to. Besides, shouldn’t you be taking care of Zhora?” A small smile. “Or has she already kicked you out of home?” 

Jessa scoffed. As if she'd let her. “I was checking on you, dumbass. Now go home. Come back in the morning with a fresh head. It'll be easier.” 

“You drive a hard deal, Jessa,” Void sighed but she conceded and got to her feet. 

After a few minutes, she was finally on her way. With Void safely out intended for home, Jessa turned back to her stairs. Right. Back to where she was sharing a bed with a charming arms dealer. The relentless flirt. Not dangerous at all. 

Jessa came back upstairs and opened her door. Zhora was sitting on one side of the bed, checking something on screen. She was already half naked. Hopefully just how she slept. Though Jessa kinda wished she wore more clothes. 

“Oh, hey,” Zhora said. “You look tired.” 

“I wonder why.” 

It had been a long day. Jessa needed rest but she didn’t know how much she’d get in the same bed as Zhora. As much as she didn’t want to be, she was attracted to her. She was gorgeous and wearing very little clothes. Not helpful. 

Jessa headed into her bathroom, washed and got changed. When she came back out, Zhora was up, closing the blinds. Jessa stood for a few seconds, watching the subtle flex of her back muscles. How strong was she? 

But she tore her eyes away. She shouldn't be ogling Zhora, especially if she had no intention of pursuing her. Jessa slid into bed and turned the light off. 

“Sorry about this,” Zhora whispered in the dark. “I don’t mean impose. And I don’t mean to annoy you. You’re very kind for taking us in like this.” 

“It’s okay,” she admitted. “I think you’re funny.” Not charming. Not attractive. Funny. 

“Hm. right.” She could hear the grin even without looking at her. 

Jessa closed her eyes. Something to be dealt with tomorrow. This was going to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Week of the Rarepair, whoop. Not too much to share other than I hope you enjoy~

Jessa was an early riser naturally from her long hours working her bar but Zhora was even earlier. Had she even slept at all? 

Jessa opened her eyes and groaned at the small streams of light peeking through the blinds. The port had set up a cycle of earth days and nights as it was beneficial for most humanoid species. It also helped that humans were the most prominent species across the galaxy. It wasn't too far off from Jessa's homeplanet's cycle but enough to annoy her. 

"Zhora?" 

Zhora wasn't in bed next to her, the space empty and cool. Jessa rolled over. 

"Zhora?" 

Zhora was sitting in the armchair at the end of the bed. She had a small book propped open on her lap, long fingers guiding the pages softly. She looked up. "Hey." 

"What are you doing?" 

Zhora smiled weakly. "I don't sleep well. So when I can't, I get up and read." 

Jessa frowned. "I know you probably get this a lot, but you should rest anyway. It's not good for your body." Jessa sat up and groaned again. 

Zhora laughed. "Thanks for your concern." 

The morning was marching on and Jessa needed to get up. As much as she'd have liked to lounge here and banter, there was work that needed to be done. And if she didn't do it, no one would. 

"You can shower if you want," Jessa offered. "There's towels in the basket. Don't waste too much water." Rubbing the back of her neck, she headed over to her closet. "I'm going to open up shop." 

Zhora nodded and then smiled slyly. "You can join me if you like." 

She still hadn't lost it. 

Jessa smiled. "Thanks but no thanks." 

"Your loss." 

Was it though? She had to doubt. Jessa got dressed into her usual clothes and headed out into her living room. There was no sign of Wyst awake yet. That was a good thing. At least one of them was getting proper sleep. 

Jessa didn't eat before she opened the bar so she just went down immediately. It was a quick job; get all the lights on, clean up any remaining mess quickly, open the doors. Already the early morning-ers from the space-buses were arriving in. Morning drinking was common. 

"Hey, Jessa," called MK, a regular passer by. They were a tall lanky human with grey-toned hair and sly smile. Jessa quite liked them and with their job as an officer, they often swung by to say hi. 

"MK!" Jessa beamed as she wiped down a glass. "It's early. What's got you back here?" 

MK sat down at the bar and took off their hat. "Empire business. Something about suspicious down in the ports, wanted us to check it out." They smiled that usual sly smile. "Thought I'd swing by for a drink." 

Jessa felt her smile slipping. This sounded like what Void and Zhora were dealing with. If the Empire was getting involved… that wasn't great. They were even worse than the port authorities. 

"You 'kay?" MK asked. They were out of gear now, no outwardly signs of their alliance. 

Jessa nodded and fixed her face. She had to be professional. "Yeah. What can I get you?" 

"Just the usual," they replied. "Can't stay for long." 

"Coming up." 

Jessa headed back to get a foamy pint of old Grelorian beer, aged to perfection. It was an expensive drink but MK chose it each time, claiming it gave them a good kick. As she retrieved it from where it was stowed under the counter, she caught sight of Zhora coming into the bar. 

"Here you go," she said as she slid it across. She accepted the credits and quickly ran across to Zhora. "Hey, what are you doing?" 

"Coming down to see Void. I didn't see in her back." 

"You went in back? You can't go in there," Jessa snapped. "Void isn't here yet. You can sit and wait." 

Zhora's expression fell. Perhaps she realised the boundaries she crossed. "Sorry, I… can I help you? Do something until Void gets here?" 

"You have experience bartending?" 

"I have experience, _everywhere_." Zhora winked. "Don't worry, babe. I got this." 

Zhora headed in behind the bar and started chatting with the nearest patron. Jessa watched her for a couple of minutes. Of course, she was a natural. Able to talk and knew what drinks to get. Jessa was impressed. She hadn’t expected it of the arms dealer. 

Now that Zhora mentioned that, Jessa wondered where Void was. She wasn't normally in so early but with what was happening, Jessa had expected her to be waiting to get back to work. Maybe she should give her a call. But if Void was actually getting the rest she needed, she didn't want to disturb her. 

When she came back, MK was talking to Zhora. 

"Oh, hey again, Jessa," MK greeted. "Your new hire is quite something." They flashed her a smirk. "Got a silver tongue." 

Zhora laughed, leaning over the counter. "My tongue happens to be the most talented feature." 

The two descended into laughter which made Jessa feel kinda weird. She wasn't sure how she felt about the two of them hitting it off. 

MK was cool but they also had a dangerous side. As a high ranking Empire soldier, they did a lot of unmentioned deeds. And busted a lot of people like Zhora. Jessa was sure they knew about her back doorway to Void but turned a blind eye. Because of their friendship. If they hadn't known each other though… 

“I’m sure it is, sweetie,” MK said back. 

“Right, um… just don’t neglect other customers. I’ll go around the tables quickly. You got here covered?” 

Zhora waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, Jess. I’ll play nice.” 

_Jess?_ Who did she think she was? No one, not even Void who’d she considered her closest friend, called her Jess. 

Before she had a chance to think about it, Jessa whisked herself off to do her job. Breakfast was beginning to be served. Their cook had come in only minutes earlier, meaning she had her hands full. Good. She didn’t want to spend her day thinking about Zhora. 

But as she went about, her eyes kept flitting back to her. The other bartender checked in for their shift and easily joined Zhora’s side. They too hit it off. Was Zhora just that charismatic? It helped that she was easy on the eyes but that wasn’t it. 

Then she saw it, a long coat hanging off one of the hooks. Void didn’t walk in the front door. Instead, she hung up her coat to show she’d arrived. Jessa dropped her last orders in and hurried back to see her. 

“Void, there you are,” Jessa beamed. “Long night?” 

“You know it. Will you send Polaris in? We’ve a lot to talk about.” 

Jessa nodded. MK had since left to go about their job and the bar was replaced with new faces. Zhora was serving all of them, chatting casually as she did so. If Jessa didn’t know who she was, she’d have probably tried to hire her. 

“Hey, um, Zhora? Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“What’s up? You need anything?” 

“Void’s in back. She wants to talk to you.” 

Zhora’s expression shifted, losing her playful edge. “Right. Okay. Thanks.” 

“No bother.” 

She hoped she’d go easy on her boss. Out of all the major players in the black market, Void was easily one of the best. She had morals, that was to say. Kept her code and kept things tight. Zhora could fuck everything up if she went too far. She hoped she didn’t. 

“Hey, Jessa,” Wyst said as she appeared from the stairs. 

“Hey. You have breakfast yet?” Jessa asked. “I can get the chef to whip something up for you.” 

Not her kid. But she felt responsible anyway. She'd taken them both in as guests so she had to feed them. 

Wyst shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna head out and see a few friends. I'll get food there." 

Something shifted in her face. Jessa had a sneaking suspicion that the reason she came to her was because Zhora wouldn't approve. She wondered what kind of friends these were. With no real reason to stop her, Jessa nodded. 

"Just stay safe. There's some shady people here." 

Wyst grinned. "Oh, I know." That didn't do much to help her nerves but Jessa waved goodbye to her anyway. She'd let Zhora know when she was finished anyway. 

Void and Zhora talked for a while. They were lucky there were no other clients seeking attention today. 

Jessa hardly noticed as the time went by, working away at what she did best. She actually loved her bar a lot. 

"Hey, um, Wyst headed out, said she was going to meet a few friends-" 

"Yeah, whatever. Jessa, listen-""

Zhora cut her off completely. Either it was normal or she didn't care. At the moment it leaned towards the latter. 

"-do you have a contact within the port authorities? Anyone that might bend the rules just a teeny bit?" 

As it turned out, Jessa did not. She had contacts almost anywhere else in the galaxy but not in the force commanding her home. It was annoying. She’d sought people out in hopes of making connections but no one bought. There was nothing she could do. 

"Unfortunately no," she admitted. "They're pretty straight and narrow for guards." 

Zhora frowned. "Hm. Okay." 

"What are you plan-" 

Zhora turned and walked away from her. A hot rush of annoyance shot down Jessa’s spine. Who did she think she was? 

"Hey, wait a second!" 

Zhora halted and Jessa crashed into her back. She was built like a wall, not an inch of give. 

"I was talking to you!" 

"This doesn't concern you." 

Gone was the flirty, playful attitude. Zhora was all business. Jessa wondered if this was Polaris, the hardened weapon dealer who wasn't afraid to shoot the first bullet. But was this the real her? There was much more to her than she'd thought. 

"Actually, it does." Jessa folded her arms. "I work with Void. What affects her affects me." 

Zhora sighed. "Look. I'm stressed out. This was a _large_ shipment that would have scored big. Now it's in lockdown. Just… Sorry." 

Jessa nodded. "I get it. Just don't be a dick." 

That earned her a smile. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

“Okay. Now do you need anything? Can I help?” 

"Actually… could you get us some tea? Void's a little…" Zhora wiggled her hand, "-restless." 

Jessa hoped she wasn't going too hard on her. 

"'Course I can." 

Jessa swung by the kitchen and secured herself two cups of herbal tea, specifically blended for calming the nerves. Just what they needed. They were softly steaming as she walked down to the back. She paused by the doorway when she heard her name. 

"-staying with Jessa?" Void asked. "You have an entire ship. You don't need to." 

"And pass up the opportunity to lie with a beautiful woman?" Silence. "Okay, I get it. Not cool, she’s your employee. But my ship actually is docked in an engineer's. Something wrong with it." 

Jessa hadn't even thought about it. Of course the weapons dealer had a ship around. 

"Besides… what is her deal?" Zhora asked. "I think she's cute but she has no time for me. Won't even play a little." 

Void's chuckle was low and dry. "Jessa's smart. She knows you're a player. Besides-" she hacked a cough, "-Jessa doesn't mess with humans. Not too sure why." 

Realising that she needed to step in before Zhora asked any more questions—why was she asking them anyway?—Jessa took a few steps back and noisily made her way down. Both of them stopped talking. 

"Here you ladies go," she said, setting down the cups and acting like she hadn’t overheard anything "Need any milk or honey? I can go get it-" 

"Actually, you can sit down," Void said. Her boss eagerly scooped up the steaming mug and started to drink. It wasn't coffee—she'd sworn off the stuff years ago—but it had the right energy boost that she needed. Her skin became warmer once again. 

"?" 

"I think we might need your help on this." 

Jessa took the seat next to Zhora, trying to ignore the burning question within her. Why? Void rarely took her on missions, rarely even had missions to do. 

"So the real reason they haven't investigated your shipment yet is because there's a highly secure lock on it. Without knowledge of what it is, they can't just chuck it out." Void took a long sip. "Maybe your supplier wasn't useless after all." 

"Again, your fault." But it was teasing this time and both chuckled. 

"What do you need me for?" 

Void folded her hands gently in front of her. "It has come to my attention that there are Empire soldiers curious about our package. I know you have friends there. I need to know what they know." 

MK would be in the know but Jessa doubted they'd give anything away. There were a few others she could call on. 

“I can look into it.” That was all she could promise for now. No guarantee of information. 

"Soon they will be moving it to a more secure location." Void tapped the map. "We'll strike along this a junction and hopefully take it back." 

"You have manpower?" 

"Don't need it." 

Void's smile glittered and Jessa had to laugh. 

At least the two of them seemed in good spirits. A lot better than the situation of yesterday. Maybe they were actually friends. Jessa wasn’t sure yet. There was still a little tension between them. 

“How’s your ship?” she had to ask. 

Zhora arched an eyebrow but answered “A bit busted. Needs something changed. Might take a while.” 

“I can help with that,” Jessa offered. “There’s an engineer I know, best of her kind, her friends owe me. I can hook you up.” 

Again with the phrasing. At least this time she didn’t want to jump her bones. Though Jessa was beginning to find her flirting endearing. Which meant she was beginning to like it. Not that she wanted to, Zhora was just very good. 

“How quickly, Jess?” 

“They’re docked for a couple of days, won’t take long. I’ll just toss in a couple of drinks and they’ll sail right in.” That group wanted for very little other than money or drink. Pleasure was another goal of theirs too. But the former would do. Again, they did owe her. 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Zhora purred softly. 

Jessa rolled her eyes. “Trying to help. You know I love your presence.” Did she want her gone? She was distracting but Jessa enjoyed it. She didn’t disturb her and she worked well at the bar. 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Zhora agreed. “Better get her back in shape.” 

“You two run along and do that then,” Void said. “I’ve got other business for now.” 

Zhora and Jessa emerged from the back into the now-bustling bar. At least she had enough staff to take care of it and let her wander out whenever she needed to. As a messenger for the black market, she was out often. 

“Where’s Wyst?” Zhora asked. 

Jessa rolled her eyes. “I _knew_ you weren’t listening to me. She went out with some friends for breakfast, didn’t say when she’d be back.” 

“Sounds like her,” Zhora admitted. Then as an afterthought. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t apologise a lot, do you?” 

“What?” 

“You’re just so awkward, it’s adorable.” 

“Adorable wasn’t what I was going for but I’ll take it,” she grinned. 

“Okay, enough. Take me to your ship.” 

“As you wish, milady.” Zhora gave her a mock bow. 

The space port was one of the larger ones throughout the galaxy. Every day, new people wandered through the ports on their way between planets. It was a good way to get to know people. She’d met people from planets or stations she hadn't even known existed before. 

"Who's your friend?" 

Jessa frowned. "A nice girl, runs with bounty hunters." She checked her phone. "They'll come join us in half an hour." 

She might have problems with the Promise’s crew but at least they were reliable. Akin to Void, they kept their end of bargains to the best of their ability. Perhaps the best of bounty hunters that flew across the galaxies. She didn’t like to call on them often. Their prices could be steep depending on their mood. Not to mention their strong personalities. 

“Hey, Polaris,” the dockman greeted. “Your ship’s in the back. Haven’t gotten around to looking at it yet.” 

“Don’t worry,” Zhora said. “I’ve someone coming in.” 

The dockman’s expression shifted but he moved on, going back to cleaning the dock. 

Jessa was surprised by how nice Zhora’s ship was. She knew it would be smaller than any of the Empire or Union ships going around but it was pretty lux. Then again, as a weapons dealer, she probably had a fair amount of credits on hand. 

“Ah, there’s my girl,” Zhora said affectionately. She patted the base. “Don’t worry. Mommy’s gonna get you back to tip shape.” 

“You talk to your ship?” Jessa snorted. 

Zhora chuckled, giving her a wink. “Sure do. She’s a good girl.” 

Without much to do until her engineer showed up, Jessa and Zhora ended up on the couch together. They had to wait. As they did, ships entered and left. People going about their everyday work but also a lot more manpower than usual. Guards bustled by with weapons out in clear view. 

“There’s a lot of Empire goons around,” Zhora commented. 

“You don’t like the Empire?” 

“I don’t like anyone. Except maybe you.” 

“At least buy me dinner first.” 

“I can do that.” 

To her surprise, Zhora seemed actually serious. 

Jessa opened her mouth to reply. Then closed it. Zhora didn’t laugh and there was no teasing in her gaze. Was she serious? A date maybe? Did she want that? Heat spread across her cheeks and she knew she’d flushed a shade lighter. 

She was saved from answering by the arrival of the bounty hunters. They weren’t hard to miss. 

“Hey, Jessa!” Jaxon grinned, the first one to walk in the door. “How’s it going, pretty?” 

“These guys?” Zhora sounded disgusted. “Really?” 

“You know each other?” 

“Ah, Polaris,” their captain, Orion, said. His tone was neutral but he folded his arms. “I did not realise this was _your_ ship (Y/N) would be working on.” 

“Right.” 

“Jessa!” (Y/N) appeared from the back of the group and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug. “It’s been so long! How are you?” 

Jessa quite liked her. She thought she was a little out of place with the rest of the Promise’s crew but she didn’t mind. (Y/N), for her soft side, could have a quite a wild streak when the mood hit her. “Good, good, good.” 

As they set about checking out her ship, Jessa turned back to Zhora. “What’s wrong? You look annoyed.” 

“Um… I may have run into them earlier. And… had (Y/N) design something for me.” She paused. “And then stole it. They don’t like me.” 

Jessa arched an eyebrow. “And you’re giving Void shit for screwing you over? Hm.” 

Zhora rolled her eyes. “That’s different. These guys are… weirdos. Can’t figure them out. They run such weird missions, sometimes noble, other greedy.” She shrugged. 

“Sorry we can’t be all clear cut as you,” Jessa teased. 

Zhora chuckled back. “I think I’ve made my intentions _pretty_ clear.” 

She had. Jessa just had no time for them. Or maybe she did. It’d been a while since she flirted with someone. As long as it wasn’t serious, right? 

“Mmhmm. Right.” 

It didn’t take long for (Y/N) to figure out what was wrong and set about fixing it. She was perhaps the best engineer Jessa knew. 

“Hey, I’m going to need a tactical wrench,” (Y/N) called from the other side of the ship. “Can one of you-” 

“We can get it,” Zhora interrupted before anyone else had the chance. 

Jessa nodded. "Least we can do." 

It wasn't hard to find a shop that sold tools. There were a good many of them around the port due to the nature of docking for supplies and repairs. As combat was rising, they were becoming more frequent. 

"Want to get away that bad?" Jessa questioned as she searched through the shelves for that wrench. 

Zhora shrugged. "It was awkward." 

Awkward was saying the least. Neither parties had said a word to each other besides the two interactions. Jessa was sure they were doing it as a favour solely for her. As if it was just Zhora, there might have been guns blazing. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen from them." 

"Maybe you should mind your own business." 

Jessa didn't push it. She was sure their lives were different. Zhora had her reasons. She found what they were looking for, bought it and exited the shop. 

As they headed back, Jessa caught sight of a familiar face. "MK!" 

MK, now dressed in their uniform, paused at the sound of their name. The schooled expression of coldness brightened upon spotting her. "Jessa. And new-hire. What's up?" 

"Ah, no. I don't work for her," Zhora interjected. 

"How's it going? Got any word on that shipment?" Casual, just asking a question as a friend. Jessa played it cool. 

MK made a face. "Not good. It's a tough one to crack. We're preparing to send it to a facility on the edge of the port in about three days? Eh. Too much effort for one box." 

"Damn, really? What's even in it?" 

"Dunno. Don't really care. I just want to go but we're stuck with this." 

"Commander? We're needed down at 6." A pair of other Empire soldiers appeared from down the road, armed with large blasters and helmets hiding their faces. People gave them a wide berth. 

MK jumped and nodded, expression shifting. "Move along now." They turned and joined their comrades. 

"Hey, we learned something." 

Zhora had to smile. "You're right. Three days." 

Meaning they have three days to make a plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ We've hit the heavier chapter now~ Hope you enjoy it!

Three days was longer than Jessa thought. 

Void, using the knowledge that the Empire was indeed transferring the shipment, was able to find out the route they were taking. From there, they went ahead to pinpoint a good place for an ambush. Void specifically argued for a place with the least civilians. 

Zhora had complied, though with a little snark. 

Jessa wondered what made her the way she was, why she acted like she didn't care about other people. Because it was obvious that was a front. She cared so deeply about Wyst she had to believe that. Zhora had even taken her out of the plan entirely—of course, not to her knowledge. As far as Wyst was concerned, they were still figuring things out. 

"My question is," Void murmured one night as they poured over the port's map. "Do we try take it back? Or destroy it?" 

"Destroy it? Are you crazy?" Zhora leaned across towards her. "That crate is worth a _fortune_." 

Destroying the evidence would be easier than taking it back without being caught but Jessa was confident they'd be able to do it. It would be dangerous but then so were the two women with her. 

"Mmhmm. I suppose." 

"We'll still have explosives on the ground," Void said. "In case." 

Meanwhile, Zhora joined Jessa in working around the bar. At first, all she tried to do was flirt with her and the rest of the staff. After Jessa warned them off, she slowly fell in line. 

"You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Zhora admitted on the second day as they unpacked boxes in the back. "I'm not one for a _steady_ job but I could settle for this." 

Jessa chuckled. "Ah, yes. Because every other job would be boring." 

And perhaps they were, compared to what she got up to. 

Zhora chuckled back and nudged her playfully. Even toned down, she couldn't stop touching her. And Jessa hated to admit it was driving her crazy. 

Zhora was just irresistibly pretty. 

Coughing to hide herself, Jessa ducked back to pull the last bottle from the box. As she did, her fingers brushed Zhora's. 

"-!" 

Both of them jumped and then acted like they hadn't. Embarrassment rushed over her. 

"Jessa?" 

Thankful for the escape, Jessa left Zhora finishing the boxes and scurried into the other room. Void was waiting for her in the corridor. 

"Hey, boss." 

Void's eyebrows flexed. "Why are you blushing?" 

Jessa flushed more. "No reason!" 

"... right. Anyway." Void's expression shifted. "Um, well. As with every big… fight… I'll ask you the same." She extended a chain with a small glass vial hanging on the end of it. 

Jessa knew exactly what it was. She knew what she was asking. And each time she accepted it. Because if anything happened to Void, then everything fell to her. She'd protect it with her life and after, just hand it back to her. Like nothing had ever happened. 

"Thank you," Void murmured as her fingers closed around the chain. 

"You won't need it," Jessa insisted but she clipped it around her neck anyway. 

Void shrugged. "Perhaps." She gave a soft smile. "There may be a time I will." 

"Two beautiful women waiting for me? You shouldn't have." Zhora's voice broke through the moment and both jumped. She leaned in the doorway, yawning. "What? Am I interrupting anything?" 

The chain was safely hidden beneath her shirt. 

So Jessa shook her head. "Just bar stuff. Don't worry your pretty head about it." 

Zhora chuckled. "If you say so." She tossed her a wink and returned back to work. 

"She's insufferable," Jessa groaned once Zhora was out of earshot. 

"But you like it." 

Jessa glared at her and Void raised her arms defensively. "Okay! Walking away now!" 

Jessa exited the back of the bar and returned to work. But Void's words lingered in her mind. She didn't like her… like that… did she? She couldn't tell. She kept thinking about how pretty Zhora was but how much translated into real feelings? The little flutter in her chest. 

Feelings were stupid. 

"Don't you look happy," Wyst appeared out of nowhere. She'd been having the time of her life recently, free to roam the space port and spend all her time with her friends. With Zhora's ship sitting neatly in the docks, there was no need of her skills around the place. So no one could really stop her from leaving. 

"Hey, Wyst." 

"Mmhmm… wanna tell me what's on your mind?" 

Jessa was about to go against that but reconsidered. If anyone was to know what Zhora's deal was, it was Wyst right? Her closest companion for years. Out of anyone, she'd be the most helpful. 

"... you can't tell anyone," she said quietly. 

Wyst's eyes lit up. "Scout's honour!" 

Jessa severely doubted she'd ever been a scout but ploughed on anyway. "It… it's Zhora. I just… I can't figure her out. She's messing with my head." 

Wyst nodded solemnly. "Ah, our dear Polaris. An enigma if I ever saw one. But listen, Jessa, don't worry about her too hard. She hides a lot of herself but if you try hard enough—and she wants to—you'll see her eventually." 

That didn't really help her problem but Jessa understood. In this line of work it was suicide to wear your heart on your sleeve. Lies and fronts kept people safe. Zhora was no different. 

"I see." 

Wyst's smirk twisted. "Unless you like her. Then that's a _whole_ other story." 

Jessa's stomach churned but she refused to give anything away. "Thanks." 

Wyst's smile didn't disappear but she let it go. Thankfully. Because like, Jessa didn't _like_ her. Not like that anyway. Yep. Definitely not. Jessa groaned internally. She hated feelings. 

On the fourth day, Jessa left the bar completely in the hands of the other staff for a few days. Because for the first time in a while, Void was requesting that she come on the mission with them. It wasn't normal—Jessa wasn't a fighter—but apparently they needed her help. 

"Explosive duty?" 

Zhora nodded. "Just as a fail safe. We don't want these in enemy hands." 

Jessa realised that throughout this job, she'd never once asked what the crate actually contained. Weapons probably but of what nature? Was this what she'd stolen from (Y/N)? Something dangerous if they were going to this length to get it back. 

Jessa took the small device from her and slid it into her pocket. Right. She could do this. No biggie. 

"Cover your faces," Void said. "There'll be cameras and security around." 

Jessa accepted the armoured jacket and pulled the hood up. She looked good in the mirror. But it wasn’t enough. With her skin tone, she unfortunately stuck out in a crowd of soft pink humans. 

"Take this," Zhora offered, extending a scarf. "Wrap it around your face." 

An expert way to hide her annoyingly increasing blush. Jessa took it with thanks. 

When they'd finished kitting out, it was time to wait in ambush. They were heading out a little early in case the information they'd gathered had been wrong. Leeway. Their sites wasn't too far away and they walked through the alleyways, not wanting to draw attention. 

Jessa crouched atop the building between Zhora and Void, trying to imagine how she fit into the scenario. When the convoy came with the shipment, those two would drop from above. Jessa would not. She'd probably break her leg if she did. Instead, her job was to throw the tiny but powerful explosive and watch to see if it needed to detonate. Hopefully not. But just in case. 

Overall, she was doing pretty much nothing while they did the heavy lifting. She didn't mind. 

"Approaching." Void's voice was muffled by her scarf but her word was clear. Their target was coming. 

Jessa wriggled from her position to pull the explosive out. She didn’t like holding it because though it looked like a coin, it could actually blow her sky high. 

"Ready?" Zhora murmured, though it wasn't for her. 

"Mmhmm." 

Then she saw it. A hovercraft ambled along the road at a nice pace, unsuspecting of the attack lying in wait. There were a couple of guard vessels around it but no major firepower. It was in the open for the taking. It was easy. 

Almost too easy. 

Jessa frowned. 

"Wait-" 

But the time had come. She was too late to voice any thoughts before Zhora rushed forward and vaulted over the side. Void was quick to follow, drawing a blaster from her hip. 

"Zho-!" Jessa lunged to the edge of the roof and stared down at them. 

Chaos ensued. 

What had seemed like only a couple of vessels quickly materialised into several. Each with several armed guards. They must have been cloaked. She’d never have thought they’d go to such length for a random crate. But the Empire did things without reason. 

Zhora, realising that things were quickly wrong, lunged for the nearest vessel for cover. Bullets started firing and both her friends ducked for cover. Guards started moving. It was quickly getting bad. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” She had one job. Jessa, with shaking hands, gripped the explosive in her hand. And aimed. 

It stuck, sitting neatly on the roof of the hovercraft. Ready to blow when she hit the button. Jessa wanted to wait but it was already too late. 

"Go!" Void shrieked, giving Zhora a shove in the other direction. "Run!" 

Void turned but not towards the soldiers. Instead, her eyes were searching upwards. Looking for Jessa. 

There were too many soldiers, too many bodies for Zhora and Void to take down and come out alive. She knew what Void was asking her. 

"Shit," she swore. 

Jessa grabbed the ledge and vaulted over before she could think. BOOM! A cloud of smoke and rubble gave her enough cover to land awkward and hurt her ankle. Great. 

"Zhora!" 

She shouldn't have used her name was Jessa was too panicked to think straight. They needed to leave. 

"Jess, where- where's Void?" 

"We have to go!" 

Soon the smoke would clear and by then, they needed to be long gone. Jessa grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away but Zhora resisted. 

"But Void-" 

"Leave her!" 

Zhora acted like she'd slapped her. 

She jerked back and gaped at her. Finally, snagging arm around her waist, Jessa managed to convince her turn. Her ankle ached with each step. She had to push through if she wanted to live. 

"You're leaving her behind!" Zhora hissed. “How could you?” 

There was no time for this. Already the smoke was clearing the guards were moving. They'd be on them in seconds. 

“Zhora, do you trust me?” 

“What?” 

“Do you trust me?!” 

Zhora met her gaze through the smoke and chaos. For the first time, she saw fear reflected back at her in the soft green. Jessa stared back. 

“Yes.” 

“Then we need to go.” 

Void’s necklace was heavy around her neck but it was the weight of her promise that pulled her down. She'd taken it knowing well what she might have to do. 

Zhora looked like she wanted to argue but then she glanced towards her limp. “You’re hurt.” 

Jessa winced. “A bit. Now we need to go.” 

As if spurred into action, Zhora hooked an arm around her waist and slid Jessa’s arm over her shoulder. The pain and pressure lessened with her help and they ran down the street. Away—just away from here. 

As they rounded the corner, Jessa turned just in time to see Void take a bullet to the chest. 

Jessa thought her heart stopped. 

Her boss fell to her knees, arms going limp as another two caught her in the face. A merciless shot. Void exploded into dark sludge without a word. 

Zhora stumbled.

“Jess-” 

“Keep going,” Jessa insisted. 

With Void taken care of, it would only be a few seconds before the rest of the soldiers were after them. They couldn't outrun them which meant they had to hide. She hobbled down the road until she found what she was searching for. 

“In here.” 

Jessa tugged Zhora into a small alley off the street. There was hardly any space between the buildings in this district, providing both shade and cover. But it wasn’t enough to ensure their safety. 

Jessa tugged down her hood and ripped away her scarf. 

“I don’t understand,” Zhora said weakly. “You and Void-” 

How could she leave her to die? Zhora’s expression said it all. The betrayal, the disbelief, the hurt. There was too much to explain right now. Jessa felt terrible. 

“Please just be quiet and kiss me,” Jessa breathed. 

“What-?” 

Jessa grabbed Zhora by the front of her shirt and pulled her down to her level. A+ distraction techniques. Void had taught her this one. Pretending to be stupid and in love in the dark, most people moved on. She hoped it would work in this case. Zhora stiffened against her lips. 

Her eyes were still open, questions swimming back and forth as she tried to make sense. 

_Please just go with it_ , she begged silently in her mind. 

And then Zhora swept in like a wave and pinned her to the wall. 

Jessa groaned in her mouth, hands sliding over the swell of her biceps. Zhora was touching her, small touches down her waist, up her neck, across her cheeks; not daring anywhere further yet but leaving a lingering promise. Jessa wanted more. 

She was passionate and demanding, drinking in her moans like a fine wine. Zhora's comment about her tongue being her most talented feature has not been a joke. 

“Keep searching!” 

Empire soldiers ran by them, footsteps heavy and armour clicking. Only one paused to look at them but quickly moved on. They receded into the distance as their search continued. 

“Zhora-” Jessa broke away from a second but was quickly dragged back again. 

They were kissing for far longer than they needed to. But Jessa was too lost to start complaining. 

Maybe all her flirting hadn’t been for show. Her knees went weak as Zhora grabbed her legs and hoisted her up against the wall. Jessa grabbed the front of her shirt, hand sliding down to her bare stomach. Soft touches, electrifying. 

But when Jessa next looked into Zhora's eyes, they were nothing but darkness. Rage. Confusion. Threatening to bring her down. 

“I can’t believe you.” Zhora’s voice was a deep rumble, caught in the back of her throat. “You left her to die.” 

“There’s… there’s a lot you don’t understand,” Jessa managed. Zhora’s hands were distracting. “We need to get back.” 

Finally, Zhora stepped away. She was like a wall of ice. Shut off from her. What connection had once been there was snuffed out entirely. Jessa felt cold. 

“Zhora, it’s not that simple.” 

“She cared about you.” 

Jessa knew that. Of the things in this world, that was one fact she could rely on. Void would never let her down. So Jessa couldn't let her either. 

Zhora rolled her eyes. “Well, my shipment is gone anyway.” She groaned and rubbed her head. “Ugh. This is just getting worse.” 

Jessa's jaw dropped. Just like that. A complete change of heart. She was really talking about her shipment in a time like this? 

“Stop acting like you don’t care!” Jessa snapped. 

“Me? I don’t care?! That’s rich,” Zhora spat. "Where is Void now? Who could have helped her?" 

“She isn’t dead.” 

“We both saw-” 

“Void isn’t human. That won’t kill her.” 

Zhora paused. Gears whirred behind her eyes as she tried to make sense of it. Guilt trudged through her for hiding for it for so long but Jessa liked seeing that Zhora wasn’t as uncaring as she acted. She needed the shock of death, that her fears could come through. And there was no hiding from them. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s get back. It’ll be easier to explain _not here._ ” In the middle of a street. Where anyone could overhear them. 

Zhora nodded. 

Jessa stepped out and winced. The rush of adrenaline had faded and a sharp pain twisted through her ankle. Zhora acted like she didn’t want to touch her but she wrapped an arm to support her. Jessa limped along in silence. 

Things had gone severely wrong but it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. They’d destroyed the shipment of mystery cargo, preventing the Empire from getting their hands on it. That had been their goal, even if they’d have preferred to take it. No one in the area noticed what had happened. Their ambush had been specifically out of their way. All the better. 

“Where are we going?” 

“The bar. Then by Void’s place.” 

She needed to pick up something before she could get to work. It had been a while but she remembered the process. 

Zhora didn’t say anything else, though Jessa knew she wanted to. 

“Sup, Jessa,” the other bartender smirked as they walked in, eyeing the arm around her waist. 

Jessa rolled her eyes and let them assume what they liked. It was probably better that then let them see she was injured. 

With Zhora escorting her to the backroom, Jessa rummaged through some of the boxes in the back. She knew it was here somewhere, unmarked and unlabeled. Void always had some on hand. She might have to get some more later. Finally finding the small bags of dark grit, she tugged a few from their hiding spot. 

“What is this stuff?” 

“Feed.” 

“Okay, enough. What’s going on?” Zhora demanded. “What are you doing?” 

Jessa looked over at her. The same hard edge, the ice wall. But instead of moving away, it was over bearing. Demanding of her. Jessa swallowed. 

“Void’s not human. She’s far from it actually.” Jessa reached under her shirt and retrieved the necklace. “She’s a Renovamere.” 

Renovameres were a humanoid species but not in any way human. Capable of regenerating like starfish, from a broken limb to a tiny scrap of flesh. Void was the only one she knew. Most had long been hunted for research. Void specifically hid her abilities. She’d lost too many friends to Union experiments. 

“I thought those were… gone.” 

“Mostly. They’re very hard to kill.” Jessa lifted the glass vial at the end to show her the flesh trapped within. “She gave me this yesterday. With it, I can… regrow her. She won’t remember anything past yesterday but she’ll be… alive.” 

Not dead. 

The reason she’d exploded into sludge rather than keeled over and died. 

Still. Jessa couldn’t get the image out of her mind. Void still had taken several bullets to let them escape. She’d sacrificed herself. Jessa had never seen someone get shot before. She'd witnessed deaths before but none had stopped her like this. 

“That’s possible?” Zhora breathed. 

“Mmhmm. I’ve done it before. Once.” 

It had been a messy process. Jessa, younger and just after losing her boss, did as the instructions told her to. She’d been terrified of screwing up. It had taken far longer for it to hold she thought she'd failed. 

Zhora deflated. 

“I’m sorry,” she admitted. “For getting mad at you.” 

“No. You couldn’t have known. As far as you saw, I heartlessly ran away from her.” Jessa couldn’t blame her. She might have reacted worse if their positions had been reversed. 

Zhora still shrugged. "But I should have trusted you. You asked me if I did, I said yes. So I should have known." 

Perhaps. But Jessa couldn't guilt her. They were both at fault. Jessa, for pushing too far, and Zhora, for holding on too hard. 

“I was wondering where you two were,” Wyst beamed as she skipped in. Her hair was freshly dyed, topping up on the beautiful mix of colours. So that was where'd she'd run off to this morning. 

“Hey, kid,” Zhora greeted, though her heart wasn't in it. 

"Hey." Wyst's eyes slid to Jessa's mouth and then to Zhora's. She gasped. “Have you two been making out?” 

Jessa’s eyes widened. 

“And what about it?” 

“Zhora!” 

Zhora raised her hands defensively. “Technically, you kissed me. So…” 

“As a distraction!” 

“Well… I was _pretty_ distracted.” 

“Zhora!” 

Wyst watched them back and forth, looking as though she'd just caught them having sex. A furious blush was rising to her cheeks. “Uh huh. Okay. Cool. Imma go now so… don’t get up to funny business in the storage closet.” 

“No promises.” 

“Zhora, I swear-!” 

Wyst fled before anything else and Jessa sighed. She didn't want her to get the wrong impression yet. Wyst deserved to know what was going on, especially considering she now lived with her. But they'd scared her off. 

Zhora chuckled and leaned in, breath sending goosebumps down her neck. “Oh, come on. I’m just messing around.” 

“It was just a distraction,” Jessa said firmly. “Nothing more.” 

It might have been her imagination but Zhora looked disappointed. But she quickly hid it with that trademark smirk and nothing seemed amiss. “Right. Anyway, about Void.” 

“Oh, um, yeah. We need to go to her place.” 

Void lived only a few blocks over on the top floor of a set of apartments. She actually owned the apartments and rented them out but pretended otherwise as a cover. Jessa pushed open the door and stepped inside. She rarely saw Void’s place but it was the same as she remembered. Dark colours with only the occasional splash of colour. 

“Huh. Lives kinda swanky,” Zhora commented as strolled inside. 

Jessa nodded. “I mean, she’s rich. She’s a black market dealer.” 

“Eh. I suppose.” 

It took a little searching but Jessa found the pod in the back of her closet. It was hidden in an unlabelled cardboard box where no one else would ever find it. And even if someone did find it, there was no telling what it was used for. 

“So what are you going to do? Water her finger until it grows the rest of her?” 

“Kinda.” 

“That was a joke.” 

“I know. But basically.” 

Jessa opened the vial and slid the cold finger out. She tried not to think about how this was the only part of Void left. Not a good thing. She attached it in stasis to the top while she spread the feed out in the bottom. She set it down next to her bed. 

Over the next month, her body would slowly reform and feed from the particles in the pod. 

Zhora looked impressed. 

“You’re really something,” she murmured. 

Jessa blushed and looked away. How could she saw things like this so casually? And act like she meant it? It was doing cruel things to Jessa's soft heart and she curled up, wishing that she couldn't feel it at all. 

“So. I think we need to talk.” 

“I don’t do humans.” 

“I don’t know… you were pretty into that kiss.” 

Jessa had been. Even now, sitting next to her the regenerating body of her best friend, all she could think of was the way she’d held her, the pressure of her lips against hers, the strength of her body. 

“Let me take you out for dinner,” Zhora offered. “Cards on the table, all serious. I’ll court you. Properly.” 

“Court? What age are we in?” Jessa snorted. 

Zhora wasn’t put out. In fact, she laughed. She was so pretty and charming, the first person Jessa had found a real connection to like this in a while. If she was going to break her rule for anyone, it'd be Zhora. 

“Okay. But no promises! I don’t like humans.” 

But Zhora was taking it as a win. She lifted her hand and pressed a fluttering kiss to her palm. “Done. No strings, no expectations.” 

Soft green eyes so beautiful and alluring. What had she gotten herself into? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to any readers who celebrate~

“We should head back down,” Jessa said as she patted the last of the feed into place. It would take a couple of weeks before she needed to replenish it, plenty of time for her to restock her supplies. Still, she checked over the carefully hand-drawn diagrams Void had left her. She didn’t want to mess it up. “Make sure we have an alibi.” 

“I mean we do,” Zhora commented from where she sat on Void’s bed. “As far as Wyst knows, we’ve been off making out.” 

“Zhora.” 

“No, I’m serious. It works as an alibi.” 

Jessa had to admit that it made sense. And it wasn’t like it was a complete lie. Her lips tingled in memory of the dark alleyway. 

“It won’t be hard to believe,” Zhora leaned over, smirking. “I think we have nice chemistry.” 

“Yeah. Of course you think that.” 

Jessa closed the pod and sealed it securely, making sure no external forces would be able to get in and mess with it. Nothing should be able to happen with the nature of the pod but she was taking no chances. 

“I’ll come back in a day or two to see how she’s doing,” Jessa said. “Let’s go.” 

She made to stand up and winced. Pain shot up her leg like little darts, making it hard to put pressure on. Any relief had long faded into hot pain. 

"What's wrong?" Zhora was at her side before she knew it. "Is it your ankle still?" 

Jessa nodded. "Twisted, I think." She hoped at least. If she'd done worse damage, who knew how long that would take to heal? With what was happening, she didn't have time. 

Zhora coaxed her back to the bed and sat her down. She lifted her foot gentle to examine it. "Hmm… if can strap it up if Void has tape but you should get it looked it later." 

Void, it turned out, did indeed have exercise tape, though Jessa had never seen her exercise. Not that she needed to. But Zhora scoped it up and experly went about strapping her ankle. Jessa was surprised at how sturdy Zhora's job was. It wouldn't completely remove the pain or the limp but it helped. She could walk far enough. 

"Thank you." 

Zhora's smile twinkled. "Of course." 

The bar staff wouldn’t be expecting her today but if they showed their faces, at least they knew they were there. Besides, Jessa was getting hungry. Running for your life worked up an appetite. 

Together, they left Void’s apartment and headed back down to the bar. It wasn’t late yet and it was alive with people. Conversations flitted back and forth and the smell of alcohol and food wafted through the air. Jessa inhaled and sighed longingly. 

“Should we get a table?” Zhora asked. 

Jessa had never actually sat at her bar as a customer before. Anytime she here, she’d start working or doing something out back. With Void not here, she guessed both of those were currently not an option. 

“Sure.” 

She also failed to mention how it definitely looked like they were on a date as Zhora slid into an open booth. All the better for the alibi right? Zhora had wanted to ‘court’ her so she suspected this wouldn’t be the last time she'd sit across from her. 

“So what can I get- oh, Jessa. Hey. Having a nice night?” Zion was waiting on the tables tonight. He was a polite young man with four eyes and a wide smile as he noticed Zhora sitting across from her. Jessa internally groaned. She’d have an entire ribbing session later. 

“Lovely, Zion,” she smiled. “Can we get two of the special?” 

“Sure thing, boss. Anything else? Righto,” he said as he wrote it down. “You two have a nice date.” 

Jessa smiled as he walked away. She knew she'd have to address it sooner or later if this was the alibi they were going with. But with her staff? She groaned internally. 

“Nice kid,” Zhora commented, though she wasn’t able to hide the goofy grin. 

“Hey. Not dating. Plates a little full right now.” 

Zhora shrugged. “Plate’s actually kinda empty. I’m starving. What you order us?” 

“House special. Chef’s got something nice in,” 

“I suppose you would know everything that goes on here,” Zhora mused. “You’re the boss, after all.” 

Jessa groaned and put her head in her hands. “Ugh… no, don’t remind me. I have to deal with all of Void’s stuff now.” 

“Hm?” 

“Well, we can’t say she’s…” _regenerating,_ “... so officially she’s out of town for now. But her clients still want business and she’d kill me if I let those relationships die.” Jessa had done it before but she never had the knack for it. It was awkward for both involved. 

“You know… from one date to another-” she chuckled at Jessa’s glare, “-I could handle it.” 

“What?” 

Zhora nodded. “Yep. I may not be the same area as Void’s dealings but I know the black market. I can run for a few months.” 

She’d be better at it than Jessa anyway. 

Jessa also noticed how it gave her a reason to stick around. With her shipment out of the picture, in theory there was nothing demanding she stay in port. She could leave now that it was dealt with. Of course, Zhora was still here and as flirty as ever. But now with a purpose. 

“Do you really think Void would like you getting dirty with all her clients? She’d think you’d take them from her.” 

Zhora laughed. “I don’t intend to get dirty with any of them. Only you.” 

“You are insufferable.” 

“But you think it’s cute.” 

“Here we go, ladies.” 

Jessa had been so fixed on Zhora that she hadn’t noticed Zion returning with their meal. He appeared to have merged the two plates into one ‘sharing’ plate. For couples. Right. Cheeks starting to heat, she coughed to save face. It wasn’t working. 

“Thanks, Zion.” 

“Welcome, Jessa.” 

“Ooh, this smells nice.” Zhora leaned over and took a huge breath. “Ugh, damn. Are those arti-spices?” 

Chef had outdone himself again. Jessa’s mouth started to water. She hadn’t eaten since well before their ambush. She had a light stomach with violence. 

“Wait, there’s only one set of cutlery,” Jessa noticed. “Where’d Zion go-” 

“No, wait.” Zhora slid out of the booth and right beside her. “Trust me. C’mere.” 

Zhora didn’t push her personal space but she sat waiting. Jessa obediently shuffled over until they were sitting side by side together. Zhora lifted a fork full of the meal.  
“What are you doing?” 

“It’s a couple thing,” Zhora said. “Open your mouth.” 

“You are _not_ feeding me.” 

“Why not?” 

Jessa had no real reason why, other than she’d be embarrassed. It had been so long since she’d gone on a date, even on a not-real one, that she’d forgotten how intimate they could be. All that was needed was candlelight. 

“I don’t have to if you-” 

“No.” Jessa put her foot down. “It’s okay. Let’s do it.” 

Sell the ruse as best she could, right? That was her only motivation. Of course. Not so she could sit close to Zhora and stare up into her gorgeous eyes. That would be ridiculous. 

Looking pleased with herself, Zhora set about feeding the two of them. Amazingly, it was not terrible. 

“So you think you could handle Void’s business?” Jessa asked between bites. 

Zhora nodded. “Yeah. Least I could do until she’s back.” 

“If it isn’t my two least favourite people right now.” Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wyst slid into Zhora’s vacant seat. “Aren’t you two cosy?” 

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Jessa said immediately. 

Zhora put a hand over hers. “Wyst, we need to talk.” 

Wyst’s expression shifted. “Oh no. Nope, not again. Things are not serious and I’m going to go. So have-” 

“No, wait. Something had happened. Not with Jess.” Zhora paused to wink at her. "Though I wish it had." 

Jessa snorted and punched her affectionately. 

"Is it… bad?" 

Zhora and Jessa exchanged glances. What happened in theory had been bad but technically, they'd everything under control. Things were going to be a bit different. 

"It's complicated." 

"Do you two want to finish eating first?" 

Maybe it was selfish but she leapt on the offer. "Mmhmm, please. I'm still hungry." 

“Okay, babe, open up.” 

"You two are gross." Wyst rolled her eyes. "Flirting non-stop, making out in the storage closet, _feeding each other_. Jessa, what made you give in?" 

"Nothing. We're not… not like that. It's complicated."

"So you're telling me you weren't making out earlier?" 

" _Hey_. Let her be, kid." 

Jessa was surprised Zhora was the one sticking up for her here. If anything, she'd have expected her to flirt some more. But Zhora's gaze was soft as she fed her another spoonful. 

"Mmkay." Wyst sat back but her grin didn't leave her face. 

They chatted casually as Zhora and Jessa finished their meal. It was divine in her stomach, the right blend of flavor and spice. Exactly what Jessa needed to take her mind off the darker corners of her world. She liked food a lot. 

When they were finished, their waiter appeared to grab their plate. "Thank you, Zion." Zion gave her a mock salute before heading back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. 

"So what did you need to talk about?" Wyst asked. She acted casual but Jessa saw she was nervous. She guessed they didn't have too many 'big' talks. 

"You can deal with this," Jessa said. "Go in back. I'll keep an eye out front." 

Zhora nodded. "Don't wait up for me." 

Jessa settled on a stool behind the bar to relieve her ankle for a few minutes. She watched as they vanished into the back rooms before she turned around. Outside, the lights were darkening as they symbolised the fall of evening. More people would be arriving soon after work and the night shuttles arrived. 

As she leaned on the counter, a familiar young waiter sidled up to her. 

"So… who's the lucky lady?" Zion asked, hiding his grin. "Seen her about a bit. She likes you." 

Jessa rolled her eyes. "Her name's Zhora. And nothing's happened yet. So don't go getting any ideas. And no rumours!" 

Zion laughed. "Whatever you say, boss." 

After a few minutes, Zion had to head off to another table and Jessa sat alone. There wasn't anything she needed to do. It was nice to be peaceful. 

There was a commotion at the door and then a large group of Empire soldiers entered. At least a dozen in full armour, acting rowdy and loud. Around the bar, patrons tensed and hands reached for weapons. But after a while, it became clear they only wanted drinks, not trouble. 

They didn't usually come around like this. Spotting MK, Jessa slipped off her seat and headed over. 

"Don't worry, Jessa, we're not looking for trouble," MK promised. "It's been a day." They frowned. "Are you limping?" 

Jessa waved a hand at the bartender and they relaxed. "Nothing bad, just fell. But no bother. You know, just gotta check." She frowned, looking over the group. "Something happen today?" 

MK ordered their usual again. "An escort got ambushed today. Not sure by who but those Union scum have my eye." They weren't happy. "We lost some people in an explosion." 

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." 

MK waved her away. "Eh, don't be. Sorrow doesn't get us anywhere. Action does." They narrowed their eyes at her. "Just keep an eye out. The Empire isn't happy. They'll be hitting up places like here so… tell your boss to watch herself." 

"Thanks for the warning. Can I join you for a drink?" 

She didn't like just getting information out of MK. Out of all the soldiers she knew, they were the most solid. She enjoyed their friendship. 

"'D love you to." 

Jessa sat at the table with the group of Empire soldiers. She rarely hung out with soldiers, especially in armour ones so it was an interesting experience. They all were a little wary of her at first—an obviously not-human chumming with the Empire was not usual. But they warmed to her after a few drinks. 

They weren't mourning in sorrow but celebrating in honour. The deaths of the fallen would further the cause of the Empire. For glory, for power, or whatever their motto was. Jessa didn't care as long as they didn't cause trouble. There was, of course, the problems with how they acted outside the port but there was nothing she could do about that. 

"Ah, I do wonder what was in those crates," MK said after a while. "Were the deaths worth it?" They frowned. "Perhaps new Union experiments? Oh, what fun." 

Didn't sound like fun but Jessa cheers'd them anyways. 

Maybe she was drinking a bit too much. But it took her mind off of what had happened today and since it was her bar, she didn't have to pay. A win-win situation really. 

Zhora and Wyst emerged not too long after she sat down with the Empire and obviously, didn't join her. Jessa was kinda glad but kinda sad. 

Her feelings for Zhora were _so_ confusing. She couldn't make heads or tails of them. On one hand, logic told her to stay away from that completely. Zhora was wilder than most humans and definitely played with girls' hearts for fun. She'd only end up getting hurt. The other hand was tugging her in her direction, falling for her charm and gentle side. She was seeing more of her, more than just the flirt. 

And she liked it. 

After a few hours, the Empire soldiers had to head out. MK, only a little drunk, thanked her again and made her promise to be careful. She did. She then sat alone, sipping the last of her drink. 

"Hey." Zhora took the now vacant seat. "It's getting late. You want to go upstairs?" 

With her. There was no innuendo or word play this time, just a gentle question. 

Jessa nodded and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, her ankle gave way the moment she stepped on it. 

Zhora caught her before she hit the ground. "Woah. Steady there." 

"Stupid ankle," Jessa muttered. "Stupid building." 

With Zhora's help, she managed to climb the stairs. It wasn't fun. It had possibly gotten worse since her fall, no matter the strapping on it. 

Jessa cleaned up and got ready for bed. She collapsed onto the sheets and groaned. She was ready to sleep. 

Maybe it was the alcohol clouding her brain but when Zhora lay down next to her, Jessa had to roll over to her. 

"Oh. Hey. You okay?" 

Jessa sighed and curled close to her shoulder. Zhora wrapped a comforting arm around her. She was warm. Jessa liked that. 

"I don't like being without Void," she admitted sullenly. "She's like… my safety net. Always has my back." 

Now she's half dead and not returning for at least another month. The win-win was starting to look like a lose-lose. 

"Hm." Zhora threaded her fingers through her hair. The motion was relaxing and Jessa closed her eyes. "You don't have to worry. You have me. And Wyst too." 

She did. Jessa was surprised to find that she trusted Zhora a lot more than she thought. 

"We just got to keep our heads." 

Jessa tried to say something back but was too drowsy. Zhora chuckled, gentle rumble spreading across her body. Jessa sighted closer and closed her eyes. She drifted off under the stroke of Zhora's hands and the warmth of her body. 

When she woke, Zhora was sleeping. The first time in the whole time she'd know her that she hadn't been awake before her. 

Jessa lay there, examining the soft lines of her face. In sleep, she was peaceful looking, seeming as young as she was. It was strange what a difference in expression could do to someone. She was still Zhora but without the many shields guarding her. 

She wondered what Zhora's life had been like to lead her to this. The black market was risky and dangerous, often populated by the corrupt and broken. Was there something else hiding behind that cocky grin? Jessa knew she had a good heart in her, even if she didn't like to show it. 

"Hey, beautiful," Zhora murmured, cracking an eye open. 

"Not dating." 

"I can still call you beautiful," Zhora protested. 

Despite that, neither of them made an attempt to pull away. Jessa hated to admit that she liked cuddling with her. She liked having Zhora's arms wrapped around her. Zhora liked having her too. 

"Mmhmm." Jessa lay her head back down against her chest and sighed. "I have a headache." 

"Probably your drinking." 

"I know." 

"Well, don't move too much." 

"Wasn't planning on it." 

This was a strange relationship they had going on here. Zhora was content to lie with her, hands playing little patterns across her back, through her hair. She didn't press for anything more—maybe Jessa wanted her to. She wondered what she'd do if Zhora kissed her now. Respond? Or push her away? She didn't think she would. 

Jessa closed her eyes again. After about an hour of dozing in and out of consciousness, there was a knock at the door. 

"Jessa? Zhora? Are you two awake? And decent?" 

Jessa sat up and groaned. Her headache was not going away. She hadn't even drunk that much—from what she could remember. 

"I got it," Zhora said and she went to the door. 

"Oh. I forget that your decent is half naked. Right." Wyst stepped around Zhora. "Hey, Jessa. Um, Zhora told me about your ankle and I mean, I can't fix it but I got you this!" 

She held out a cane. It was slim and made of metal, a sturdy make. That was so damn thoughtful of her. Jessa had completely forgotten about her leg when she'd woken up, losing herself in Zhora. 

"Oh. Thank you. That's so nice of you." 

Wyst sat down on the edge of the bed and explained how to adjust in and even fold it up when it wasn't in use. Jessa was impressed by its make and touched the leather wrapped around the handle. Pretty nice. 

Zhora stood by the door, watching them fondly. She hadn't said much else since Wyst had come in, just content to look at them. 

Jessa blushed. 

Wyst frowned, looked behind her and groaned. "Get a room, you two." 

"We had one. Until _you_ burst in here." 

"With gifts!" 

"That are very much appreciated," Jessa assured her. 

Wyst beamed. "You're welcome." 

With that, she scampered from the room, probably hoping not to be caught between them again. 

Zhora closed the door behind her and looked back over. 

It was then Jessa realised exactly what they looked like. Zhora slept in her underwear. Jessa herself slept in an oversized t-shirt and panties. They definitely looked like a couple. 

"You want to cuddle some or?" Zhora offered. 

Cuddle. Definitely cuddle. But unfortunately, Jessa had to head down and open the bar again. The others would do it themselves but she needed to be there the first time. Tell them she hurt her leg and would be out for a bit. 

"Help me up?" 

Zhora did. 

Jessa felt gross after last night. She shuffled to her shower and got inside without trouble. The hot water was soothing to her aching body. 

When she emerged, Zhora wasn't in the room anymore. Jessa dressed and started drying off her hair. 

"Zhora?" 

She needed to show her the back rooms and the details of Void's clients. Give her an overview of what she had to deal with before someone showed up. 

"In the kitchen!" 

Jessa, using her new cane, walked to the kitchen without much discomfort. Zhora was at the stove, frying some bacon and flipping pancakes. The scent made her mouth water. 

"Cooking? You shouldn't have." 

Zhora shrugged. "Least I could do. You were showering." 

Zhora's eyes lingered across her face maybe a little too long before they flicked back down to her bacon. Jessa sat down. She didn't want to read too much into things. Now wasn't the time to think about dating or relationships. She needed to be rescued and not let feelings get in the way. 

Her breakfast was heavenly. Zhora could cook a mean slice of bacon. 

Together, they headed downstairs. The morning patrons were quiet, good for the waning headache of hers. 

"Okay, so Void doesn't keep most of her stuff on site," Jessa explained. "They're scattered in warehouses to keep suspicion away." 

Zhora listened intently and took the clients files from her. She was serious about this. Jessa spent another few minutes explaining the ins and outs. 

Jessa left her to pour over the files and get a good idea of who she'd be dealing with and with what. 

Jessa decided to work a little at the bar. It didn't require her to move more than a couple of feet which she could manage. 

Without too many people, Jessa started reorganising the behind-counter bottles. Most were stored in coolers or fridges. Every so often they'd get messy again and she'd have to line them up in their order. She busied herself with that for a while. 

"Hello, I'm looking for Jessa Flexand." 

Jessa turned to see a man she'd never met before standing at the bar. Everyone else was giving him a wide berth, shooting suspicious looks and glares. He didn't care. His white Empire uniform marked him for power and arrogance. 

Jessa flashed the other bartender a look which in the past would have meant 'Tell Void' but it didn't anymore. It just meant 'Stay back'. 

"Can I help you, sir?" She kept her voice level and calm. 

"Ah, yes, MK said you'd be most compliant." 

Jessa severely doubted they used those words. 

The man smiled but it was tinged with cruelty. "My name's Evander Sol and I'm investigating an ambush on an Empire convoy yesterday. I'd appreciate your full cooperation." 


	5. Chapter 5

Evander was a handsome man. Even as a lesbian, Jessa had eyes. He was tall and sharply dressed, green hair combed back under his hat. With such a powerful aura and confidence, she imagined he could have been quite popular among straight ladies. 

If only his eyes weren't so cold. 

They bored into her like they saw right through her. If the eyes were the window to the soul, she'd hate to know what his was like. 

"Um, well, Commander," she said. "I'd love to help but I'm not sure I can." 

He smiled but it was hard. "I'm sure you can, Miss Flexand. As one of the most popular bars in this section of the galaxy, I can only imagine the tales you've heard." 

He was right, of course. Travellers had so many stories to tell and she listened to all. The lives some of these people lived were ones she only dreamed of. Or thought existed in just stories. There were worlds out there she would never know about if it weren't for them. 

The only person who'd mentioned the convoy so far had been MK. So even if she was going to help him, she had nothing. 

"I don't know what you're expecting. It happened yesterday. No smart person would boast about it yet." 

Evander nodded as if he'd thought of that already. "Of course. I'd never assume you to have an answer now. Just… you hear anything, any rumours, words on the wind, let me know." 

Jessa would be doing no sort thing. Even if it didn't involve her, she didn't deal with either the Empire or the Union as a rule. The politics were too messy. Unless they were paying customers, they were of no concern for her. 

"Of course." 

Evander nodded. "Thank you. You know… I'd actually like a drink. What whiskey do you have?" 

"Drinking on the clock? Not something I thought I'd see from a senior officer," Jessa joked. 

Evander didn't laugh. She doubted he knew how to. 

Jessa hurried back and handed him his drink. 

"Is your leg injured?" Evander asked, sharp gaze zeroing in on her weakness immediately. 

"Oh. Um, yes. I hurt it yesterday." 

"Doing what?" 

Destroying your convoy and saving the woman she may or may not like. It was difficult to say. She didn't have a lie prepared. 

"I… I… it's embarrassing," Jessa managed. 

"I'm sure it isn't too bad." 

Who did he think he was pushing her like this? Jessa's response caught on her lips and then she couldn't talk. But he stood there waiting, watching with those cruel eyes of his. 

"She tripped," a familiar voice suddenly said. 

Zhora suddenly appeared from the back room, coming to her side. She was calm but exuding a fierce energy. "We went out for a walk." 

"A walk?" 

Zhora placed a hand over Jessa's, a quiet gesture that she was here for her. "Together." 

Evander glanced at their hands and then back up at Jessa's heating face. He must have put two and two together because he suddenly sighed. 

"Well. Thank you for your time, Miss Flexand. Do stay in contact. And you too, Miss...?" 

"Leonis." 

Zhora matched his cold attitude with her own version. A wicked smile accompanied her surname, though she offered not her first. 

"Miss Leonis. Hm. Have a nice day." 

Evander got to his feet and snapped his fingers. His entourage of Empire soldiers rose as one. Jessa had been so focused on him that she hadn't even noticed the sheer number with him. A whole squadron sitting in her bar. She shivered. 

What had he been expecting? For her to rat someone over a rumour told in a bar? She wasn't stupid. No one would come if they thought she was leaking information to their enemies. Even if she wanted to help the Empire. 

Zhora watched him go and didn't stop until the last Empire soldiers shuffled out the door. Then her aura dropped and she turned back to her. 

"Are you okay?" 

It was then Jessa realised she was trembling. She hoped Evander hadn't noticed. That was a sign of guilt. 

Did he know? Had he seen through her? What other reason could he have for coming to the bar of he didn't suspect her? This was bad. 

"Jessa. Hey. Look at me." 

Jessa raised her gaze to meet Zhora's. Zhora touched her cheeks. 

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" 

Jessa shook her head. "No. No, I'm fine." She took a deep breath. 

Why was she so rattled? It wasn't the first time someone had come in and tried grilling her for information. Last time it had been a Union commander, a half-human with short hair. She'd been snappy and fierce but she'd given nothing. Yet Evander got under her skin. 

"You sure?" 

Jessa nodded. "How did you know to come out?" 

There hadn't been a commotion, even if the whole bar had been tense. She hadn't expected her to even notice. 

Zhora's eyes flicked back to where the other bartender lingered. "They got me." 

Of course. 'Get Void' translated into 'Get Zhora'. She should have realised. Either way, she was grateful. 

"Thank you." 

"Hey. No problem. You seem shaken." 

Jessa inhaled. "I just…" No Void as back up. Void would have known what to do. Jessa wasn't normally like this. She could keep her composure. 

But the pressure had gotten to her. Any wrong move and Evander would destroy her. The Empire held no mercy for its enemy. Executions were common, too common for her liking. Some victims were even innocent. But she wasn't. 

"Jessa!" 

She hadn't even realised she fallen until she was sitting on the ground with Zhora hovering over her. 

"Hey, I'm taking her out," she heard Zhora say. "You good to stay here?" 

The other bartender's response was lost to her but then Zhora was lifting her. 

Jessa blinked once then twice. Her mouth started working again. "Hey… this isn't necessary…"

"Mmhmm. Tell me that when you can walk." 

Fair point. 

Zhora carried her into the back room away from prying eyes and suspicious Empire soldiers. Once in the cool darkness, Jessa found she could breathe again. Gentle inhales, gentle exhales. Get herself back to normal. 

“Hey. It’s okay. Just breathe.” Zhora’s voice was soft as a hand caressed her cheek. A few weeks ago, Jessa might have snapped at her for that touch but now, all she did was lean into it. Zhora had become her rock, her support in the harsh times. She needed her. 

Jessa inhaled and exhaled slowly. And gradually the panic receded. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. Anything for you.” 

Zhora grabbed another chair and pulled it across to sit in front of her. “You want to talk? You look… pale.” 

Jessa hated admitting vulnerability but her shield was cracked. Zhora wouldn’t hurt her. She would protect her. Jessa shrugged. “I… I guess losing Void is harder than I thought,” she whispered. 

Zhora nodded in understanding. “I get it. You’re trying to be too strong. You saw Void die in front of us. She might be… regrowable but she still gave her life for us.” She paused. “For me.” 

“What? No, this isn’t your fault.” 

Zhora shook her head. Her expression had shifted to… guilt. Jessa stared at her in disbelief. “I think I pushed her too far. She tried to get it done for but I needed it _now_. I’m just lucky she can still be saved.” 

“No, no, no, that’s not…” Jessa struggled to find the words. “She’d never blame you.” 

Zhora smiled. “You’re sweet, you know. Maybe that’s why I like you so much.” 

Jessa blushed despite herself. 

“Here, you should take the day off,” Zhora advised. “You’re hurting, you can’t walk and you’re also hungover. Get some rest.” 

“I can’t-” 

“Wyst is upstairs playing video games if you can’t sleep. Please, Jess. I insist.” 

And Jessa found she really didn’t want to fight her. Her mind wanted to work but her body was tired. It had been a stressful day. 

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I had a good sleep.” Playful grin before Zhora kissed her forehead. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs.” 

Zhora helped her to her feet and with the cane, Jessa managed to get back upstairs. As she’d said, Wyst was sitting on the couch playing video games on her TV. Jessa didn’t have video games. 

Wyst spotted them. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Jessa’s just gonna take the day off.” 

Jessa hobbled over to the couch and plonked herself down beside Wyst. “Hey, kid. Wanna hang out for the day?” 

Wyst’s eyes lit up and it was then Jessa realised that she deserved neither of them. They were such good people. 

“Heck yeah. Let’s do it!” 

Zhora chuckled. “I’ll see you guys later. Have fun.” 

Jessa should have been the one saying that to _her_ guests in her house but Zhora was beginning to feel less like a guest and more like… like something. A girlfriend? Maybe it was a bit soon for that word—they weren’t even dating yet—but it fit. Hers. 

Wyst chucked a second controller at her. “Did you really not have a console? With this TV? It’s almost a crime.” 

“TVs aren’t just used for gaming, you know.” Not that Jessa would know what else. She rarely used it because her work kept her so busy. It was just a gift from Void. 

Maybe she was overreacting but her heart sank. Another remnant of her friend. 

“I mean yeah but damn, it looks so good. What you want to play?” 

Jessa shrugged. “I don’t know video games. What do you have? Where did you get them?” 

She looked suspiciously at the stack of vintage games next to the couch. Had she bought these all? Jessa wasn’t sure if half of them were still on the market. 

“Eh… don’t ask,” Wyst grinned as she selected one from the top. “You know Call of Duty? Kinda space-y, murder aliens with big guns and cars etc.” 

“Maybe… lay off the killing. Especially aliens?” 

“Ah. I see. Hm. Didn’t think that one through.” 

Wyst leaned down and flicked through the stack. "You'd be amazed how many human games are about killing. _Too_ many really." Finally finding one she liked she sat back up. "Mario Brothers! A classic duo of red and green!" 

"Ah. The plumbers." 

"Yep!" 

"Sure. Let's do it." 

Jessa didn't usually play video games but she liked them. They could be fun. As it turned out, Wyst was a lot better at her. To be expected. 

"So you see these are Goomba-" Wyst pointed at the screen, "-and you have to jump on them. Otherwise you'll die." 

"On them? Oh, wait-" 

The tiny weird 'mushroom' creature walked into her character and then the screen went dark. "Woah. Oh no. Wait." 

Wyst laughed. "Oh, you're a natural." 

Jessa elbowed her. "Be quiet!" 

Jessa slowly got the hang of it. She hadn't played games since she was a kid and even then, the technology had been very different. But this kind of game was played on a spec-ed up console, meaning it just confused her even more. 

“You know, I miss having someone to play with,” Wyst commented as she once again kicked Jessa’s ass. If she’d thought single player mode was hard, Wyst was having a good time putting her in the dirt in two player mode. 

“Zhora doesn’t play with you?” 

“Doesn’t have the time. She’s busy a lot.” Wyst didn’t seem put out, it was just a fact of life to her. 

Jessa wondered what Polaris’ clients were doing now. She’d gone somewhat off the radar as far as she could see. And now she was running Void’s place? Huh. Strange. 

“She does what she has to. On your left!” 

Jessa shrieked as the green one appeared out of nowhere and stomped on her head. Her character lost a couple of stars and promptly fell down a hole. 

“Hehe.” 

“Hey! That’s sneaky!” 

“That’s the nature of the game!” 

Jessa narrowed her eyes and set about playing. She was actually trying. And failing of course. But at least she was having fun. That was the main point. 

After a couple of hours, Jessa finally sat back, completely wiped. 

“How do you do it?” she whined. “I just… can’t.” 

Wyst sat back next to her, smirking out of her skin. “Pure talent, baby.” 

“Let’s take a break. Get some snacks maybe, watch a show.” Jessa wanted something lulling. Her headache returned to annoy her just a little while longer. 

“On it.” 

Having familiarised herself with the house, Wyst hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen. There was rummaging and then she emerged with a bowl and several packets of crisps. 

“Oh yes. Come here, you multi-coloured angel.” 

Wyst lingered in the doorway, popping a crisp into her mouth. She sat down. 

“So. Are you dating Zhora?” 

It was casually posed, like a friend asking for tea, but Wyst’s eyes were shining. She wanted her to say yes. Zhora saw her like a sister. It was probable that Wyst saw her the same way. Jessa hated this question. 

“It’s complicated,” Jessa admitted. “I get saying it but… I don’t know.” 

Wyst nodded as she grabbed another couple of crisps. “Well… it’s not my business…” 

“But?” 

“She really likes you. A lot more than other girls.” Wyst paused like she’d said something wrong. “If you haven’t noticed, she can be a player.” 

“Mmhmm. Definitely noticed.” 

“Most of the time she just wants to-” Wyst put in air quotes, “-’get some’.”

  
“Gross. Wyst, don’t ever refer to it as that.” 

“Hey. Her words, not mine, But not the point. She doesn’t… like you like that. Not- not that she doesn’t think you’re sexy or anything but she… Ugh, it’s hard to explain.” Wyst inhaled. “I haven’t seen her act like this before. She's kinda whipped.” 

“I like her too.” 

“You do?” 

“Mmhmm. Yeah." 

It was the first time she'd admitted it outloud. Jessa surprised herself. 

"Oh. Okay. Um…" Wyst didn't seem to know what to say. 

Neither did Jessa. Zhora was the player but maybe she herself was the one toying with her heart. Pushing and pulling yet she never gave her a clear answer. 

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." 

Wyst nodded. "Well, good luck. Love is tough." 

Jessa snorted. "You can say that again." 

"So… what do you want to watch?" Wyst started flicking through her streaming sites. "Ooh, Love in Space! The new episodes are out!" 

"That's mindless garbage." 

"Which is exactly what you need!" 

Hadn't she wanted that? Jessa nodded. "Sure, what the heck. Throw it on." 

And they sat and watched some weird space-drama for hours and hours until the day ended and she fell asleep. 

The next few weeks passed without incident. Jessa trooped up and down from her apartment to the bar, stuck between wanting to work and resting her ankle. She hated being immoblie and struggling her way about. 

"You're lucky it's not a break," Zhora drawled one morning as she watched her hop around their room. "You've never jumped off a roof before?" 

"Believe it or not, no." Jessa reached her wardrobe and opened the doors. "I usually wouldn't do anything physical with Void." 

"Oh? I mean, I would-" Jessa threw her a dirty look, "-pfft. Oh, come on. She's _hot._ You know that. " 

"Also my boss. And not my type." 

"Oh, so Miss-It's-Complicated has a type?" 

"Rude." Jessa tugged off her shirt and started dressing for the day. 

It was only after a few seconds that she noticed Zhira wasn't talking. Which was unlike her. Jessa zipped her jacket and looked over. 

Zhora was watching her, mouth slightly open and eyes blinking. 

"Hey. Eyes up here." 

Zhora snapped out of her trance and flushed. She squirmed as if embarrassed and shifted her gaze to the wall. "Sorry. You're just very distracting," she mumbled. 

Now why did she have to go saying things like that? Jessa looked away to hide her burning face. 

The rest of that morning was awkward until they left the room. 

Truth be told, her ankle could have been much worse. She'd only twisted it and once gotten it wrapped in place, would heal with time. The doctor told her it would be a few weeks but then she'd be as good as new. It was the few weeks that drove her insane. 

Zhora also took the opportunity to offer to carry her everywhere. Jessa naturally refused. She was tempted though. 

The rest went well. Zhora was a natural at dealing with black market business, though maybe it was all from experience. Jessa kept the flow nice and well, warning clients that Void was out of gown for about a month. So it was kept quieter but better. 

It didn't stop the Empire from poking around though. Evander swung by every couple of days with his squadron under the pretense of getting a drink. Each time it was barely touched. 

Jessa was getting quite sick of him. 

"Why does Evander even care?" Jessa complained to MK one night as they sat at the bar together. They'd stayed much longer than they usually did, as a result of the commander's search for the culprit. "He didn't even know what was in it." 

"Eh… as he says 'an attack on the Empire is an attack on us all'. What bullshit," MK grunted. "He's just annoyed because he can't find them. Anyway, enough about work." They turned to her, eyes shining. "How's the girlfriend?" 

" _Not_ my girlfriend. Yet. I haven't really decided yet," Jessa admitted. 

And each time she said it she regretted it. 

"Why not? Girl, what are you doing? Playing ain't your style." MK nudged her. "Come on. Lay it on me. What's going on here?" 

"Well, she's human." 

"Ah. The worst of us are." 

"Whatever. At least you're cool." 

MK frowned. "Still. You got something against humans?" 

Saying humans were complicated was always her excuse. But were they so? Both Zhora and Wyst lay their feelings for her clear as day. They were friends—then Zhora perhaps more. Sure, she flirted and made comments about other people but she'd made it quite clear that she had an interest in her. 

"I… I think I've been avoiding things," Jessa admitted. "Because I'm scared." 

"Scared of what?" 

"Her. Not her her but like… being vulnerable. To her." 

Zhora swept her off her feet too easily. 

"Talk to her," MK offered. "See what she thinks. You won't get anywhere without that." 

Jessa knew she had to. It was a conversation that was long overdue yet Zhora was willing to wait until she was ready..She knew what she had to do. 

"Right. Yeah. I'll do that now." Jessa chugged the rest of her drink. "Thanks, MK." 

They smiled. "At least one of us is getting some." 

Jessa groaned. "Gross. Why must you people call it that?" 

They snickered and waved her away. Jessa knew where to find her. At this time, she'd be worming away in the back, just like Void. The ache in her chest had lessened but she still missed her boss. But today wasn't about her. It was about Zhora. 

"Hey, Zhora?" Jessa poked her head in the door. "Are you free? Can we talk?" 

Zhora looked up. "Oh, hey Jessa. I was actually about to come look for you" She closed the book. "I know I said I'd court you properly and did nothing but I swear, I wanted your leg to get better first. I was thinking, how about tomorrow night? We could go on a nice meal, maybe a nightwalk-" 

"That sounds lovely but I need to talk to you." 

She felt bad. Zhora seemed to have planned it out and Jessa was yanking the wind out of her sails. Yet all she did was look at her in concern. 

"Are you okay?" 

Was she? Her heart was lovesick. 

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. That's what we need to talk about." 

Zhora got to her feet. "You're worrying me now." 

"Not something to worry about! Maybe! I mean… it could he but I don't think it will be." 

"Are you drunk?" 

"No. Not now." 

"Okay. Okay." Zhora nodded. "So-" 

And they were promptly interrupted. 

"Hey, um, Jessa… I think you should come out here. There's an officer looking for you." Zion popped in at just the wrong time. Jessa could have cut his head off. 

"An officer?" 

Zion nodded. "The Empire guy. Dressed in white. Looks serious." 

Evander. That fucker. He had to ruin everything didn't he? And right when she'd finally gotten the courage to talk to Zhora. 

Jessa sighed. "Raincheck?" 

Zhora nodded. "Sure. Just as long as you're okay." 

She was. Jessa smiled weakly before she followed Zion back out to the bar. As expected Evander sat there waiting for her. There was no drink in front of him this time. 

"Commander," Jessa said warmly. "What can I do for you?" 

He was looking more smug than usual. "Hello, Jessa. I came by to let you know we have caught our culprit." 

"Excuse me?" 

"The fiend who blew up our convoy. We have her in custody." 

Okay, they did not. Not possible. Jessa schooled her face into what she needed to look like. Somewhat uncaring but intrigued. "Oh, good news, right?" 

"Indeed. We'll be having a public execution. You and your girlfriend are invited. Unless you're too faint of heart." 

"Execution?" 

Evander nodded, fingers lifting gently as his expression shifted to one of pride. A rare honest emotion. "A warning to anyone else on this colony that Empire property and soldiers are not to be messed with." 

He bowed. "Have a nice day." 

For the second time, Evander walked out with his group of Empire soldiers and Jessa was left shaking. 

Out of the corner of her eye , Zhora was by her side. She touched her shoulder gently. "Jessa? What's wrong?" 

Jessa didn't answer. 

They had the wrong person. Because she'd been the one to blow up the convoy and he sure as hell didn't have her locked. She swallowed nervously. Which meant an innocent person was going to die for her. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah, woah, woah, Jessa, slow down." Zhora cupped her cheeks. "It's okay. Just breathe. In and out." 

Easier said than done. Jessa was freaking out. 

She'd almost had a panic attack in the middle of the bar but then Zhora pulled her out. So she was having a panic attack in the back room. So much better. Her heart shuddered in her chest. She wanted to cry so badly. 

"Breathe. Just focus on me." 

Jessa tried. She inhaled. And exhaled. Minutes passed but Zhora stayed with her. Gentle touches to soothe her, murmurs of encouragement. There wasn't much she could do but she tried her best. Jessa's heart melted. 

After several minutes of freaking out, Jessa finally came back down. She was still shaking and her stomach churned anxiously. But she was no longer twisted and conflicted with too many thoughts. She wasn't overwhelmed by everything. 

"Okay? Now we can talk." 

"They have an innocent person, Zhora," Jessa breathed. "An _innocent_ person. And they're going to kill them." 

"I heard. But we're in the clear then, right?" 

"What? No, we are not in the clear." Jessa paused and thought about it. "Okay. Maybe we are but we can just do nothing." 

Zhora's lips quirked. "What do you want to do? Turn yourself in? You can't do that, you know that right? It would do zero good." 

Jessa did. Didn't mean she liked it though. "I can't let them kill someone who doesn't deserve it." 

Zhora nodded. "I get it. But I don't know what we could do." 

She didn't let go of her hands and Jessa didn't want her to. She clutched tighter. 

"Are they even allowed to do executions? This is neutral territory. That should be port authorities." 

Jessa shook her head. "Usually not. But if Empire soldiers died in the attack then they get the culprit." Her face fell. "Oh my god, I'm a murderer. I-" 

The explosion had killed people. People with lives. Because of her. 

"Jessa!" Zhora's voice was sharper, drawing her back. "You're spiralling. Please. Just look at me." 

Zhora with her clear eyes, those pretty eyes. Jessa could get lost in then so easily. 

Slowly, she relaxed. 

"Zhora, please... I don't know what to do." 

Zhora nodded, lifting her hand and pressing it to her lips. "Okay. That's okay. We'll figure this out. Together." 

She hoped so. She really did. Because Jessa didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if she let someone innocent die in her place. Logic told her this was a good thing, that there was no way Evander could suspect her. It should have been a blessing. But Jessa wanted to tear out her hair in frustration. 

"Let's go find out who it is. Then we can decide from there." 

Would it matter? Either way, they were innocent of the crimes they were accused of. No innocent deserved to die for her. Still, she'd like to know who they were first. She deserved that much, right? 

Jessa trooped back into the bar, now composed and back in business. There was no point in freaking out. Right now, she needed to keep a clear head and focus on what she needed to get done. The identity of the to-be-executed. She could do this, she worked with information daily. 

Spotting a lone Empire soldier, Jessa slid up with a drink. "Heard about the execution. Rough, huh?" She set it on the table. "On the house." 

The soldier shrugged. "Hmph. Maybe." They were gruff and unfriendly but accepted the free drink. 

"Any idea who it is?" She had to try something, even out of curiosity. Besides, they didn't suspect her. They seemed more focused on wallowing in their own sorrow. 

"Who? I don't know," the soldier grumbled. "Just hope it's done quick. I'm tired of this damn port." 

Did they not care about someone was going to die? Unless they've lost friends too. 

Jessa blinked. Oh damn. She really had screwed up. Had she killed some of their friends? She knew the Empire soldiers were crueller than most but they had lives like everyone else. They had relationships and family and friends. And she'd taken it from them. 

"You're a bartender, right?" they frowned, staring at the now empty glass. "Can I have a refill?" 

"Oh, sure. Coming up." 

As she walked back to the bar, her mind was working. So it wasn't common knowledge who they caught. Strange. Usually they'd have a name by now unless it was someone important. Or well known. Then they had kept that on the downlow. 

Jessa frowned. But who? 

It was far too soon for any real evidence to have appeared. Was this an Empire excuse to get rid of one of them enemies? 

Now that was an idea. 

Jessa filled up the drink and returned back to the soldier, offering her condolences. They thanked her before returning to their own mind. 

Jessa didn't want to talk to them anyways. She needed to think. Without any evidence, could the Empire execute their prisoners? Now, there was only proving that or providing the person with an alibi. Which she couldn't until they figured out who it was. 

There was no way she'd be able to contact MK now. They were probably busy as a high ranking member of the Empire. When they were finished, they'd be shipped somewhere else. Not much help here. 

Jessa returned to her bedroom and sank into a chair. She was tired now. 

Zhora was sitting there, working on a screen. 

"Wyst is searching through her network, trying to figure out where they might be held. The Empire doesn't have a base here so someone must be helping them." Zhora tapped away. "Could be useful if we have to do a jailbreak." 

Now that was far too dangerous. Even Jessa's worried soul recognised that they could never do something like that. 

"Say… do you do a lot of those?" 

"No. I mean, I've done it before. But no." Zhora smirked at her. "Why? Getting ideas?" 

Jessa shook her head. "Nah. That's too far. We'd get caught for sure." 

No matter how much she didn't want someone to die for her, she would let anyone else fall if it meant Zhora and Wyst were safe. And being safe meant not doing a jailbreak. Zhora was far too important to her to lose for such a weak reason. 

Which reminded Jessa, they'd never gotten to talk. 

Now was a time as any. 

But as Jessa opened her mouth, it wasn't right. That means the kind of thing you talked about when trying to save a stranger's life. Jessa groaned and sat back. Why was it so hard? 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah... just thinking." Jessa slipped down and sighed. "This sucks." 

"Agreed." 

Jessa knew she should be out doing something, even as simple as watering the almost fully grown Void. How she wished she was here. She was due to be finished anytime soon, just over a month having passed. She'd have a plan. 

But alas, she was not. Besides, Jessa had Zhora who was basically as good. And she was stumped. 

"Then where will the execution take place?" Zhora murmurer. 

"Evander invited us."

"'Course he did. Prick." 

Jessa chuckled but it died as soon it as it came. This wasn't a funny time. 

"Come here. You're worrying." 

Jessa slid into her arms and curled against her, sighing. She was getting too used to cuddling with someone who wasn't her girlfriend.

Yet. Yet was the important part of the equation. She wanted to talk but now wasn't the time. Very soon she'd rectify that statement. 

"We have to stop it." 

Zhora nodded and her fingertips gently dragged across her arms. "Whatever you want, I'm with you." 

Her safety net. She often dreamed of falling. When she saw the person catching her, it wasn't Void anymore. It was Zhora. Zhora and her strong arms that would never let her go. 

Jessa closed her eyes. 

The day of the execution rolled closer and closer. 

By then they had the place for which it was supposed to take place. Yet no name or face to the accused. Jessa was suspicious. She was sure Evander knew this wasn't the real person who'd attacked the convoy. But maybe he didn't care. This was an easy way to dispose of a dangerous target. 

She had been able to do nothing. Jessa's heart sank as she and Zhora walked down the road. She hadn't even been able to make a plan so they were walking in blind. If all came to all, she was prepared to leap onto the platform and demand Evander let them go. She'd probably get shot for her efforts but worth it. 

"You ready?" 

Jessa nodded. As she'd ever be. 

A small crowd had gathered in the square, muttering to each other. It was getting bigger each second. Executions were uncommon here where the law enforcement was relatively peaceful, if not annoying. This would make big news later. 

At the edge, Jessa stuck close to Zhora so they didn't get separated. She ended up half wrapped around her waist when someone larger pushed his way by. Not that she minded. Zhora, who was taller than her, peered over the heads of everyone else. She gasped. 

"Woah, Jessa, hold up. That's Typho Ardas." 

"Who?" 

"Ardas? A galaxy-famous bounty hunter? Never misses a target, deadly to a point. She'd eat you for breakfast." 

"To be fair, you'd probably eat me for breakfast. She's not special." 

"Did… did you just make a sex joke?" 

"Sorry, it's the nerves." 

Zhora laughed and squeezed her affectionately. "Oh, that's cute. Is this how to get through to this side? Have someone dying for you?" 

"Hey. Not funny. Focus." 

"Right. You sure you want to do this?" 

Jessa nodded. She was sure. She'd made up her mind as they came her. She wasn't going to let an innocent person die in her place. This was her responsibility and no one else was going to pay the price for her mistakes. 

Zhora touched her shoulder. "Then I'm with you." 

Even if it might get her killed. 

Both of them were by her side. Wyst was waiting by the ship, watching the execution through a live stream, ready for a quick getaway if things went wrong. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

As Evander appeared on stage, he was smiling that slick smile of his. Typho glowered in his direction, lips curling back into a snarl. But he didn't care. He was only intent on executing his target. 

Now was her moment. 

"Evander!" Jessa called out over the crowd. "Commander, stop! You have the wrong person!" 

The small crowd turned towards her and whispers started spreading. One by one parted like a wave and she was able to reach the stage. Zhora stuck close behind, glaring down anyone who got too close. 

Evander looked towards her and he did not looked pleased. "Ah, Miss Flexand. And the girlfriend. Pleasure as always." 

Jessa really couldn't say the same. She kept walking, eyes fixed on her goal. She couldn't show fear in the face of the Empire. But her hands were shaking so she quickly grabbed Zhora's hand to hide it. "She isn't your culprit." 

Typho's eyes fixed on her like laser beams, focused and thin. Her aura was like a mist, thin and enveloping. She was scary. 

"Then who is?" 

"I don't know. But it isn't her." 

"And why is that?" 

"When was the attack? Five weeks ago, last Monday? We were out together." 

The biggest lie of the century. Jessa had no idea why she decided to go down that route but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Now facing Evander, she started to realise what a bad idea this way. Zhora squeezed her hand. She was still here for her. Through it all. 

Evander didn't believe her. 

Typhon stared at her like she was crazy. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Evander said. "That's not true." 

"It is," Typho said suddenly. "We went out for drinks, had a good time." 

Evander whipped his head around to fix her with his gaze. "You don't even know them." Anger seeped into his tone and his jaw clenched. "Who is this? Do you even know their names?" 

This had been a stupid idea. Typho didn't know her. Her expression flickered as she didn't answer. 

Zhora stroked down the back of her hand were her thumb. Jessa's muscles tensed as she got ready to run. There were so many Empire soldiers around that they'd probably have to fight to escape. 

"That's Zhora Leonis and her girlfriend," Tyhpo said coolly. 

Evander's gaze flicked back to her and then to Typho again. This was the weakest proof Jessa had ever seen but it was working. 

Evander waved his hand. "Let her go." 

Typho wriggled free of the Empire soldiers, casting them dark looks. Snatching her gear, she put as much distance between them as she could. 

"Thanks, friends," she said as she stepped away. "I'm taking my leave. Catch up later." 

Jessa didn't blame her for running quickly. 

"Well… disappointing." Evander sighed and turned to everyone. "Show's over. My search will continue." 

The crowd murmured in both relief and discontentment. And started to disperse. With no promise of death left, they had no reason to stick around. 

Evander stepped by her, expression hidden but voice dripping with rage. "Maybe next time you'll volunteer your knowledge like that sooner." 

What did he think she knew? He couldn't have any idea she had something to do with it. Or did he? It wasn't uncommon knowledge that her bar brewed shady business but it was hard to prove. Either way, that wasn't his area to deal with. So why did he care? 

Jessa smiled, gripping Zhora's hand tighter. "I'm listening as best as I could. If I'd known it was Typho, perhaps I could have said something." 

His mistake for making it a public execution. Now he'd had to let her walk away. Something he probably hadn't wanted to do. 

Evander snorted and stalked over. He vanished into the battalion of Empire soldiers and they started marching away. It was over. They'd done it. 

Jessa walked slowly back to the bar with Zhora, trying to ignore the dull ache in her foot. It was mostly healed after these few weeks but not fully. Zhora let her cling to her arm without complaint. 

"Well, that went well," Zhora commented once out of earshot of everyone. "Surprisingly." 

"I can't believe that worked," Jessa agreed. 

"His 'evidence' must have been too weak to hold up.” She shook her head. "Let’s go back to the bar.” 

Zhora shifted her grip on her hand and glanced down. Jessa didn’t pull away. She didn’t want to. Seeming satisfied, they started walking. It didn’t take them long, though through their short walk, Jessa earned herself a lot of glances. 

“Think you’re famous now,” Zhora commented. 

“I hope not.” 

The bar was alive when they stepped through the door, even more people around than usual. Everyone had been in the area and decided to swing by. Maybe they should have executions more often. Ha. Haha. 

Typho was sitting at the booth, waiting for them. She had her mask off, hands folded in an attempt at being friendly. Jessa suspected she wasn't used to it. “Let me buy you a drink. Least I can do after that.” 

Jessa slid into the booth and Zhora beside her. Together, Zhora ordered whiskey while Jessa just got a mineral. She didn't want anything hard hitting, not after her complete meltdown last time. 

“That was the most pathetic rescue attempt I’ve ever seen,” Typho admitted. “I thought I was a goner. You are so lucky I know your girlfriend.” 

“You know each other?” 

Zhora winced. “We ran into each other before.” 

“If by ‘ran into’, you mean I stabbed you and your little friend had to beg me not to finish the job, then yes. We ran into each other.” 

“You got stabbed?!" 

“Not important.” 

Typho chuckled and sipped her drink. Overall, despite her scary attitude and attire, she was quite good company. Jessa thought she might have liked her if she'd known her under different circumstances. She was a lot like some of those who frequented her bar. 

“But it worked,” Zhora said. 

“It did. Weirdly enough, it did. And for that, I must thank you. I assume you know who _really_ did it?” A nod. “And you won’t give them up?” Another nod. “I respect that. Just next time, be a little quicker.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jessa said evenly, not trying to give anything away. 

She’d been worried about how Typho would react. Sure, they’d saved her life but they’d also exposed themselves in a very dangerous way. Typho could have turned on them if she wanted. Then Evander would probably execute them in private after his failing at this one. 

“I’d love to stick around, friends, but unfortunately, I don’t want to. I have other things that I’d rather be doing. Also not being accused of murder. That’d be nice.” Typho got to her feet and cheers’d the last of her drink at them. “I owe you. But don’t worry. I’ll make good on it some day.” 

As Typho walked away, Jessa released the shuddering exhale she’d held in. A tension released from her shoulders. Okay. Okay. Things were good. They'd succeeded in the weirdest possible way and got Evander of their backs for at least a while. Life couldn't get any better. 

Zhora sighed contently and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ah, yes. Maybe it could. 

“Hey, we need to talk,” Jessa said. “Somewhere we won’t be interrupted.”

Zhora’s expression softened. “Hey, let’s go relieve Wyst of her ship duty and then we can… go check on our boss.” 

Void’s apartment was maybe the one place no one would interrupt them. No one else had cause to visit or would even know they were there. The ideal spot. 

Jessa nodded. 

The trip to the docks was a short one. 

“Hey, kid!” 

Wyst almost fell off the captain’s seat and dropped her phone. “What? I wasn’t doing anything. Not playing captain, I _swear_.” 

“Not in trouble.” But it was kinda cute though. 

“I can't believe the worked,” Wyst gasped. “You guys are crazy. He’d have shot you down on the spot.” 

“I know. Rather that then let someone innocent die.” 

Zhora shrugged. “Typho’s a bounty hunter. Wouldn't have been the worst." 

“Zhora.” 

“Right. Yeah, that sucks.” 

Jessa elbowed her and Zhora just laughed. They'd grown so close in the past time together that Jessa felt as though they were really connecting. In a good way. But she wanted more. 

“See you later,” Wyst smiled as she headed off. 

Now the time was coming.

“Let’s go,” Zhora said softly. 

Void’s apartment was almost the whole walk back to the bar. Jessa was a bundle of nerves when they got to her door, anxiety blooming like a bud in her chest. 

Was she ready for this? Zhora opened the door and stepped inside. Jessa followed. 

Void's pod was sitting in the bedroom, containing what looked like a fully grown Void. Mist swirled around inside though, marking her as only almost done. It looked eerie to see her so peacefully standing there. 

"She looks finished," Zhora commented, circling Void's pod. "Won't be long before she's busting out." She was stalling.

It hadn't occurred to Jessa that maybe Zhora was nervous too. 

"So." 

"So." 

Jessa sat down on Void's bed and patted the place next to her. Zhora followed. They didn’t touch, even though Jessa wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her hand. But first things first, they needed to start off easy. 

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding this conversation. I did mean to talk to you but then Evander arrived. And then I freaked out and couldn’t focus but I am now." 

Zhora nodded. “It’s okay. I get it. Our lives are a little crazy.” 

But they were here, safe and hidden from the world in her boss’ bedroom. All the craziness could be left outside and here, they could just be… them. 

“So. I, um… I wanted to talk about what we are.” 

“What we are?” 

“To each other. Like are we dating or are we just… casual? I don’t know if I could do that. I’m not a _casual_ girl. I mean, it's fine if you don't want anything more but like I can't- or won't, I don't really do that-" 

Zhora cut her off by taking her hand. “I think I’ve made it clear how I feel.” 

“Yeah, you have.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, you are kinda obsessed with me.” 

“Me? Obsessed with you?” Zhora started laughing. “I can’t believe you’d say that.” 

“Mmhmm. It’s true. You really like me.” 

“Now someone’s getting cocky.” 

“Don’t you like that though?” Jessa leaned forward, arching an eyebrow slyly at her. 

“Maybe. But what do you like?” 

This was what they were building to. Jessa was ready. It had taken her so long but she was finally ready to admit it. 

“So I’d like to be your girlfriend,” Jessa murmured. “I do.” 

Zhora’s smile was soft as she took her all in. "I'd like that a lot." 

Jessa, again, was the one to kiss Zhora. Hands sliding around her neck, she pulled her down. Bodies colliding and the bed dipped behind her. Zhora's lips were on hers but Jessa was the one controlling. She wanted this. She'd wanted it for a long time. 

Nipping along her bottom lip, Jessa's hands started to roam down her back. Zhora's shirt didn't cover much, giving her access to plenty of skin. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, Jess,” Zhora breathed, voice sounding strained. 

Zhora might have been a player but Jessa was in this game too. And she was in it to win. She kissed her again, flipping their positions so _she_ was on top. Zhora groaned in the back of her throat. 

Jessa considered trying to get Zhora out of her shirt. She needed her. She'd needed her for a long time but this want was different. It was building and needy, making her want nothing more than the feeling of Zhora against her. 

As her fingers closed around the hem of her shirt, a voice spoke behind them. “Okay, so maybe you two could _not_ do that on my bed. _Please_.” 

Jessa almost jumped out of her skin. But she knew immediately who the voice belonged to. 

Void’s eyes were open in the pod, though she was staring definitely at the ceiling, trying to ignore the way Jessa was tangled with Zhora. The mist had died down. She was alive. 

“Void!” 

“Hi, Jessa.” 

“You know, I thought you’d like the show.” Zhora kissed Jessa’s neck. "Very up your alley." 

Void spluttered a response. 

It appeared the world just wouldn’t give them time to themselves. Always determined to interrupt them. But Jessa didn’t mind. Because now that Zhora was her girlfriend, she had all the time in the world to be with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have reached the end of our Zhorjess tale. I hope you enjoyed it as I genuinely had so much fun writing this 💜 it's a rarepair but it's my rarepair~ 
> 
> Season Two? Maybe one day but for now, thank you for reading 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://incorrectlovestruckquotes.tumblr.com) 😁 I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
